


I Don't Wanna Let You Go

by Impossibly_Izzy



Series: I Don't Wanna Let You Go [1]
Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Banter, Cuddling, Dealing with things as a couple, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Handcuffs, M/M, Making Love, Making Out, Marriage Proposal, One Shot Collection, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2019-12-26 10:47:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 20,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18281345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impossibly_Izzy/pseuds/Impossibly_Izzy
Summary: A series of Jake/Charles established relationship oneshots/drabbles, based on the prompts people send me on tumblr. Some highlights include a beanbag makeout, witness protection angst, and multiple chapters dedicated to cuddling. Each chapter is individually rated from G to E :)





	1. Pancakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to the anon who requested "Charles and Jake just making out for pretty much a whole prompt", it was the prompt I didn't realise I was waiting for XD This chapter is rated T.  
> The work title is from 'Take Me Home Tonight' by Eddie Money, which I am rapidly running out of lyrics from, because it's my go-to Jake and Charles song.  
> Super quick chapter breakdown in case you're looking for something specific:  
> 1 - T - Kitchen makeouts  
> 2 - G - Cuddling  
> 3 - M - Tender sex  
> 4 - T - Beanbag makeouts and banter  
> 5 - T - Break room fluff and banter  
> 6 - E - PWP with sub!Jake and dom!Charles  
> 7 - T - Witness protection, Charles' POV  
> 8 - T - Witness protection, Jake's POV  
> 9 - T - Witness protection, the reunion  
> 10 - T - Badassery and kissing  
> 11 - G - PROPOSAL!  
> 12 - E - Wedding night smut  
> 13 - G - An old acquaintance makes a reappearance  
> 14 - E - Uniform and more smut  
> 15 - G - Prison  
> 16 - M - After prison  
> 17 - E - Smut  
> 18 - G - Post-sex cuddles  
> 19 - More smut

‘ _Heyyy_ ,’ said Jake. ‘What’s happening?’

‘I’m making breakfast,’ said Charles.

‘I can see that.’ Jake pressed his body up against Charles’ back, arms sliding around his waist. ‘But why would you do that when you could be in bed with me?’

‘I wanted to make you pancakes,’ said Charles. He had been chopping strawberries, but Jake had started kissing his ear and it was thoroughly distracting, so he put his knife down.

‘With fruit?’ Jake tugged at Charles’ earlobe with his lips, his arms fully encircling him. ‘You know I don’t eat fruit. You could have just brought me the whole bottle of maple syrup. Hey, do you think it would be sexy to like, lick maple syrup off each other? That’s a thing right?’

Charles laughed. ‘I’d do it if you wanted to.’

‘Yeah, no, I think I’ll stick to eating syrup in the regular way.’

And Charles had had great plans for breakfast, but now Jake was nuzzling his neck, and his body was so deliciously warm and heavy against Charles’ back. He tilted his head to the side, giving more room for Jake to start pressing kisses into his skin.

‘How about we save the fruity excitement for later?’ said Jake. And then, ‘Yep, I heard it. Oh jeez, I’m turning into _you_.’

Charles pulled away from Jake just enough to turn around and pull him into a proper kiss. He tasted faintly of toothpaste. ‘Don’t do that,’ he said. ‘I like you as Jake.’

Jake kissed him again, nudging him backwards until he was up against the kitchen counter. And Charles tilted his head back, his hand on the small of Jake’s back pulling him closer until they were pressed together.

After that, Charles forgot about breakfast altogether. He lost himself in Jake’s mouth, in Jake’s body against his own with only thin layers of clothing in between. And he was grateful for the counter behind him holding him up, because the way Jake was kissing him made his legs weak.

He thought it would be sexy if he sat on the counter, but on his first attempt he slipped, and then remembered the chopping board of fruit behind him.

‘Sorry,’ he said, because he was worried that he was killing the mood.

But Jake just kissed him gently and shoved the chopping board out of the way, and Charles managed to hike himself onto the counter, and then he grabbed Jake by the t-shirt and pulled him into a hungry, impatient kiss.

He wrapped his legs around Jake’s hips, and Jake obviously liked that because he let out a groan of longing and kissed Charles even harder. And Jake ran his hands up Charles’ back, gentle caresses turning into something more forceful.

This was one of his favourite things about being with Jake: the ease with which they slipped into moments like this, the uncomplicated way with which their interactions moved from friendly to flirtatious to passionate and back again. Well, that and the texture of Jake’s curly hair under his hands, the heat of Jake’s breath mingling with his own, the pressure of Jake’s hips against his thighs.

They broke apart, panting.

‘Hey,’ said Jake. He was grinning.

‘ _Hey_.’ Charles kissed Jake’s forehead, his cheek, his jaw. He couldn’t imagine ever getting used to this, to the fact that he could kiss Jake like this whenever they wanted. His mouth found the soft, sensitive skin under Jake’s jaw. He would have said that this was his favourite part of Jake, if the rest of him hadn’t been so damn perfect.

Jake let out a laugh that was almost a giggle, and it reverberated through his skin. And then he pulled back, grinning again. ‘Come on.’

‘Where are we going?’

Jake took both of Charles’ hands in his. ‘Come back to bed.’

And Charles got gracelessly down from the counter, and kissed Jake again, and led him towards the bedroom.

 

Eventually, they made their way back to the kitchen. The pancakes were _excellent_.


	2. Show Me Going

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cuddling and banter, set after the events of 'Show Me Going' in the alternate universe where Jake and Charles are a thing, rated G :)

‘Well, that was quite a day,’ said Jake, climbing into bed beside his boyfriend.

‘I’m glad it’s over.’ Charles turned onto his side, gravitating towards Jake. Jake wrapped an arm around him. ‘And I’m glad you didn’t do anything stupid.’

It had been a long day, full of anxiety for both of them. It was an immense relief to be in bed together, knowing that they had got through it without anything bad happening to the people they cared about.

‘Yeah.’ Jake didn’t sound certain. ‘But if anything had happened to Rosa and I hadn’t stopped it… I wouldn’t have been able to forgive myself, you know?’

‘Of course I know,’ said Charles. He curled into the warmth of Jake’s body, pressing his face into Jake’s neck. ‘I took a bullet for her.’

Jake yawned. ‘I remember,’ he said, sleepily. ‘You got shot in the butt. Heh.’ Charles kissed Jake’s neck gently. ‘I’m just kidding,’ Jake said. ‘It was very brave. You totally deserved that medal you got. That a horse also got.’

‘I thought we agreed not to talk about the horse?’ Charles’ voice was a little muffled by Jake’s skin.

‘Maybe I should have gone today,’ Jake mused. ‘Maybe I could also have got an embarrassing injury and been upstaged by a horse.’

‘Oh, stop it,’ said Charles. Jake laughed, and Charles propped himself up on his elbow and cut it off with a slow, tender kiss.

‘Hey, remember how you used to like Rosa?’ said Jake. He looped his arms around Charles, pulling him into a more comfortable position on top of him.

‘Oh my god, don’t remind me,’ said Charles.

‘Yeah, no, I am never letting it go,’ said Jake.

Charles nuzzled his face into Jake’s neck. ‘I was just projecting. The leather jackets and the strong bisexual vibes and the general coolness? I really just wanted you.’

‘Aw,’ said Jake. ‘That’s so sweet it almost makes we wanna stop making fun of you.’

‘I wasn’t going to bring this up,’ said Charles. ‘But didn’t you used to like _Amy_?’

‘Absolutely not,’ said Jake. ‘You just thought I did.’

‘I think you liked her a _little_ ,’ Charles teased.

‘Yeah, well,’ said Jake. ‘At least I didn’t go ‘round asking her out all the time.’

‘That’s just how I roll, baby.’ Charles gently nudged his face against Jake’s until they sank into another kiss. And it was a kiss that said _I know_ _we’re joking around, but today’s been tough._ It said, _I care about you immensely._ It said _, I’m here for you._

‘I was _not_ into her,’ said Jake.

‘I’m not blaming you,’ said Charles. ‘Amy’s pretty. Her hair smells amazing.’

‘Gross,’ said Jake. ‘And stop making me think about Amy when you’re on top of me.’

‘You were the one who brought her up again,’ Charles pointed out. ‘I was trying to kiss you.’

Jake brought his hand to the back of Charles’ head, easing him into another kiss.

‘Seriously,’ said Charles, softly. ‘I’m glad you listened to the captain. I didn’t want you to go, but I… didn’t know what to do. I know what it’s like to want to protect someone. I would have supported whatever you wanted to do.’

‘I know,’ said Jake. ‘Thank you.’

‘But I’m glad you didn’t go,’ said Charles. ‘I’m really, really glad you didn’t get yourself hurt.’

‘I love you,’ said Jake. ‘I’m glad I had you with me today.’

They kissed again. ‘I love you, too.’

Jake grinned. ‘The horse thing’s still funny, though.’


	3. Romantic Stylez

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From a request for 'loving sexy timez after a cute date', rated M (or maybe a soft E?)

‘Didn’t I tell you you’d love the sweetbreads?’ Charles said, as they stepped into his apartment.

‘You did, and I should have listened to you,’ said Jake. He took off his coat, kicking off his shoes at the same time. ‘From now on, I’m trying whatever weird food you want.’

‘Oh my god,’ said Charles. ‘Really? I have so many ideas.’

Jake leant down to kiss him. ‘I’m going to regret saying that, aren’t I?’

‘Have faith, lover,’ said Charles.

Jake licked his lips. ‘Is it super weird that I like it when you say stuff like that?’ He leant in again, and this time his kiss was slow and full of purpose. When they broke apart he caught Charles’ tie in his hands, tugging at the knot until it came loose. Charles titled his head back as Jake’s careful hands brushed against his throat.

‘Let me take you to bed,’ said Jake. He frowned. ‘That’s a thing people say, right?’

‘It is,’ said Charles.

‘Yep, coolcoolcool, I knew that,’ said Jake. ‘I’m tender and romantic all the time.’

Charles kissed him. ‘You don’t have to be if it’s not your thing.’

‘I want to,’ said Jake. He cupped Charles’ face in his hands, one thumb caressing his cheek, and kissed him again. ‘Right, where were we?’

‘I believe you were taking me to bed.’

 

And then there was the stumbling to Charles’ bedroom, the unbuttoning of shirts interspersed with kisses, the fumbling hands as they tugged each other’s clothes off. And then Jake was on top of him, his face pressed into the crook of his neck, covering him with lazy, tender kisses.

It was all at once breathtakingly romantic, and _not happening anywhere near fast enough._ The weight of Jake on top of him, his erection pressed into Charles’ hip, his mouth sucking teasingly at his neck – it all added up to leave Charles aching for more.

‘I like you so much,’ Charles said. Jake made a little appreciative sound against his neck, so Charles kept talking, partly because he knew Jake liked it, and partly because he had never had any self-restraint when it came to Jake. ‘ _So much_. You let me take you to a fancy restaurant even though you thought you weren’t going to like it, because you’re such a good boyfriend. And you’re such a good kisser. Oh my god, Jake.’

As Charles was talking, Jake inched his was down Charles’ body, peppering his skin with kisses. His curly hair tickled as it brushed against Charles’ stomach, and it was hard to stay coherent with Jake’s mouth slowly approaching where he so desperately wanted it. ‘Oh my god. Your mouth is so amazing. I want…please?’

Jake kissed Charles’ hip, hands sliding over his body.

‘You know what?’ said Jake. His mouth nipped at Charles’ skin again. ‘I think you deserve it after taking me on such a nice date.’

He traced the tip of his tongue over Charles’ cock, and even that small touch had Charles fisting his hands into the bedsheets.

‘Oh. Jake. Wow,’ he breathed. And then Jake wrapped those amazing lips around his cock, slowly taking it into his mouth. Charles propped himself up on his elbows so that he could see the top of Jake’s curly head, see those cheeks hollowing around him; it was a sight he would never get tired of. ‘I love you,’ he panted.

Jake took his mouth off him just long enough to say, ‘Love you too.’ He kept his movements slow, almost reverent, his hands roaming unhurriedly over Charles’ hips. And Charles wanted to keep gazing at him, but soon it was impossible to keep his eyes open, impossible to anything but collapse back onto the bed and groan at the sensation of Jake’s mouth on him. And then he was coming, with Jake’s name on his lips.

For a moment, all he could do was try to catch his breath and think about how lucky he was. When he looked up, Jake was sitting back with his eyes closed, stroking himself with one hand. Charles licked his dry lips, drinking in the sight of him.

‘As much as I want to watch this,’ Charles said. ‘I think it’s only fair if I return the favour.’

Jake let out a shaky exhale of breath, still jerking himself lazily.

Charles sat up, caught Jake’s face in his hands and kissed him. ‘Seriously,’ he said. ‘My turn.’

‘Hey, I’m not complaining,’ said Jake, allowing himself to be pushed onto his back.

‘I love you so much, Jake.’ Charles leaned down to kiss Jake’s collarbone and shoulder. He trailed one hand down Jake’s chest, and Jake’s arms were around him, running over his back.

Charles leant in to kiss him again as he wrapped his hand around Jake’s cock. Jake’s kisses were wet and needy, all tongue and a hint of teeth, and his hands scrabbled at Charles’ back. And Charles closed his eyes, stroking him slowly as they kissed. He could feel the tension in Jake’s body beneath him.

Jake moaned into the kiss, and Charles sped up the motion of his hand. Jake kissed him harder than ever, his strangled breaths filling in the gaps. They didn’t break apart, even as Jake came, but their kisses turned from passionate back to something more gentle.

 ‘I love you, too,’ said Jake, when he finally pulled away. ‘So much.’

Charles kissed him again.

‘So, how did I do?’ said Jake, grinning.

‘What?’ Charles nuzzled into the side of Jake’s face.

‘At being romantic.’

‘You did amazing,’ said Charles. ‘You’re always amazing.’

‘You’re right,’ said Jake. ‘I don’t know how you handle it.’


	4. Beanbags

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As requested, here is a makeout set during the beanbag scene from 'The Last Ride', featuring horny Charles and some Rosa and Gina sass, rated a soft M. Enjoy!  
> Izzy

Jake was sitting on a beanbag, waiting for his boyfriend. He didn’t have a plan for saving the precinct from being shut down, but he _did_ have a matching pair of leather jackets. If he and Charles were going to be sent to work in different places, he was determined to at least make sure that their last case together was the most amazing one ever.

He’d been waiting for several minutes and was on the brink of getting bored and antsy when the break room door finally opened, and Charles stepped in.

‘Hey, Jakey,’ he said.

Jake smirked up at him. And this was where he was supposed to lay out his plan, but Charles was giving him the look he usually reserved for crab legs, or anything involving truffle.

‘What?’ said Jake, playfully.

‘The precinct’s getting shut down.’ Charles’s words were at odds with his tone, which was low and sultry and laden with intent. His eyes swept over Jake. ‘But maybe I can take your mind off it.’

Anticipation flared in Jake’s stomach as Charles stepped forward, sinking to his knees between Jake’s legs. And Jake had no idea how they had got here, but damn, it was _hot_ , and Charles was leaning forward to claim Jake’s lips with a searing, possessive kiss.

Jake had forgotten what he had been planning to say - something about jackets? Right now it was hard to think about anything other than the way Charles was kissing him. When Charles did pull away, it was only to run his spread hands over Jake’s knees, his gaze running over Jake’s body again.

‘Wow. Yep. Uh-huh,’ said Jake. ‘Where did _that_ come from?’

Charles’ hands wandered tantalisingly up his legs. ‘I just came to commiserate with you,’ he said, ‘but then I saw you sitting there, looking so alluring, and I couldn’t stop thinking about all the things I wanted to do to you.’

Charles words, combined with _that_ voice and his hands still on Jake’s thighs, sent a rush of arousal through him. Suddenly he was very, very hard, and all he wanted was Charles’s hands and mouth on him properly.

‘That is so _hot_ ,’ he said, a little disbelieving. This sort of thing - spontaneous semi-public dirty talk - normally only happened in his imagination.

‘If we weren’t at work right now,’ said Charles, in that same low voice, ‘I would be taking your clothes off _right now_.’

All the air seemed to have gone out of the room. When Jake said, ‘What else?’ he was almost panting.

Charles put his mouth up to Jake’s ear, his breath hot against Jake’s face, and murmured a series of vivid descriptions that left Jake so hot he was sure he was burning up.

‘ _Fuck_ ,’ was all he managed to say.

Charles kissed him again, pressing into Jake’s mouth, and Jake pulled him clumsily into his lap on top of the beanbag, desperate for some contact. They were no strangers to PDA, but this wasn’t middle-of-the-workday kissing. This was the kind of kissing that normally led to him marking Charles’ skin with his fingernails and saying things like _please don’t stop_.

And making out like this in the break room was probably a bad idea, but that thought only made it hotter. Charles rolled his hips against Jake’s, and another wave of hot desire coursed through him as his boyfriend’s erection rubbed against his own. They were in danger of sliding off the beanbag – Jake was almost horizontal now – but all he could do was grip Charles’ hips and buck into the friction between them.

That was when the door banged open. Charles hastily pulled away, rolling off Jake and onto the floor.

‘Gross,’ said Rosa. She and Gina were both standing over them. ‘Get a room.’

‘Uh, this _is_ a room,’ said Jake, uncomfortably aware of how sweaty and flustered he must look. ‘Now who’s embarrassed?’

‘I can’t believe I just had to see that,’ said Gina.

‘Get a room _outside_ of our workplace,’ said Rosa.

‘That was literally the worst thing that’s ever happened to me,’ said Gina. ‘And I got hit by a bus.’

‘I can never look at you guys again,’ said Rosa.

‘So in a way,’ said Gina, ‘it’s lucky the precinct’s getting shut down.’

Charles got clumsily to his feet, offering Jake a hand to pull him up.

‘Are you guys done?’ said Jake.

‘Are _you_ guys done?’ said Gina.

Rosa walked past them to the vending machine, then stopped. ‘Why are there jackets down here?’

‘Oh, yeah!’ Jake remembered why he’d been in the break room in the first place. He grabbed the jackets. ‘C’mon, Charles, let’s go. If this is gonna be our last case together, I want it to be our best case ever.’

‘Hence the beanbags!’ said Charles.

‘Aw,’ said Gina, as Jake and Charles left. ‘They’re so gross.’

It wasn’t until much later, when a lost bike had been found, a drug ring had been taken down, and the precinct had been saved by Gina of all people, that they got home and were able to finish what they had started.


	5. Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on two different requests for break room fluff and banter, one of which specifically requested the moving convo. Rated T :)

‘So, here’s the plan,’ said Jake. They were in the break room with the rest of the squad, both of them eating a pasta salad that Charles had made, which contained more vegetables than Jake used to eat in a week. Charles had his feet on Jake’s lap under the table. Things were good. ‘We eat our surprisingly-good nutrient-filled lunch, and then we hit up the armoury, and then we got catch ourselves a motherfucking drug lord. Cute date idea, or what?’

‘You take me to all the best places,’ Charles said, entirely sincerely.

‘That is _not_ a proper plan,’ said Amy.

‘Why you gotta be so harsh on nutrients?’ said Terry.

‘Remind me,’ said Amy. ‘How long now have you two been…?’

‘Knocking boots,’ Charles supplied.

‘Boinking,’ Jake added.

‘Making love.’

‘Smooshing booties.’

Rosa made a face. ‘Both of you, _stop_.’

‘Wait, I have one more!’ said Charles. ‘Taking the bone train to orgasm city.’

Jake high-fived him. Everyone else looked vaguely grossed out.

‘Anyway,’ said Jake. ‘It’s been eight months, aka, five hundred days.’

‘Not even close,’ said Rosa.

‘Whatever,’ said Jake. ‘A bunch of days.’

‘A bunch of _amazing_ days,’ Charles added.

‘So what’s next?’ said Amy. ‘Are you making a five-year plan?’

‘Ooh, Santiago bringing all the hot date ideas,’ said Jake.

Amy rolled her eyes. ‘Are you gonna move in together?’

Charles glanced nervously at his boyfriend. He wished Amy had asked about something else – _anything_ else: neither he nor Jake was afraid of oversharing about their relationship.

But moving in together was more complicated. It meant _permanence_ , a public declaration of permanent feelings. Charles wanted to ask Jake about it, of course he did, but he was scared of moving too fast and scaring Jake off.

But now the conversation had been instigated, and it was happening in front of the whole squad.

Jake let out a dramatic gasp. ‘We should!’ he said, eyes wide with excitement.

‘We don’t have to talk about this now,’ Charles said, quickly.

‘What’s wrong?’ said Jake. ‘Don’t you want to?’

Charles finally caught up with what Jake was saying. ‘Of course I do.’

‘Noice,’ said Jake. ‘Hey, imagine all our stuff together - we could get a couch!’

He was adorable when he was excited, his whole face a bright grin.

‘You really want to?’ said Charles.

‘Duh,’ said Jake. ‘I love you. Why would I _not_ want you with me all the time?’

It was something Charles had barely allowed himself to imagine – he didn’t want to jinx it – but now he was imagining it. Jake’s basketball hoop next to his plants. Framed photos of the two of them. A closet full of plaid shirts and hoodies. Waking up with Jake beside him, every single day.

And Jake had unhesitatingly committed to that in front of their friends.

‘I love you too,’ said Charles. ‘So much.’

‘I can finally get my turntables back from Gina’s place!’ said Jake. ‘This is gonna be amazing.’

Charles couldn’t stop beaming. ‘We’re moving in together!’

‘It is gonna be _toit_!’ said Jake.

‘You make everything toit,’ said Charles. Jake laughed and kissed him.

‘Did I just instigate a _Moment_?’ said Amy.

‘You gave them an excuse for more PDA,’ said Rosa. ‘Good job, Amy.’

‘Right,’ Jake said, closing his tupperware container with finality. ‘Let’s go do moving in together things!’

They got to their feet.

‘We have a case to close,’ Charles reminded him.

‘Oh, right.’ For a moment Jake seemed to deflate slightly, but then his face lit up again and he said, ‘To the armoury!’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! The next chapter is gonna be some legit smut, which people have been requesting for a long time. XD Smut is hard... but it is coming! Heh.  
> Izzy


	6. Handcuffs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An anon commenter requested sub!Jake and dom!Charles, and it turned out so sexy I had to bump the rating for the entire fic up to an E. Enjoy!

This was the way Charles liked him. Of course, he liked Jake every way, but right now he was enjoying having Jake underneath him, hands pinned above his head and fidgety with arousal. Jake, in only his underwear, even though Charles was still semi-dressed. Jake, letting out little desperate sounds in between kisses.

‘Don’t move your hands,’ Charles ordered. He let go of Jake’s wrists to run his own hands over Jake’s body, leaning down to trail kisses across his collarbone.

There were two ways for this game to play out. Sometimes Jake would say something like ‘Yes, sir’ and do as he was told, would submit to Charles’ commands as he submitted to his mouth. But, most of the time, Charles would have to work a little harder to get Jake to behave.

He kissed Jake’s mouth again, hard and sloppy. And then one of Jake’s hands was in his hair, the other one sliding up the back of his thigh to grope his butt. Charles allowed himself a moment to enjoy it before he pulled away and sat up, still straddling Jake’s hips.

‘I told you not to move your hands,’ he said.

‘Oops.’ Jake grinned up at him. ‘Maybe I can do something to make it up to you?’ His eyes lingered on the bulge in Charles’ pants.

‘I don’t think so,’ said Charles, even though other parts of his body vehemently disagreed with that idea. ‘I think I need to punish you properly.’

‘Oh, _do_ you?’ said Jake.

Charles climbed off him, reaching for the handcuffs in the nightstand drawer. He secured one of Jake’s wrists to the slats on the headboard with handcuffs, and improvised with his tie for the other one.

He kissed Jake’s ear. ‘Is that okay?’

Jake just let out a breathless sigh and nodded.

‘Good,’ Charles said, firmly. He pulled back, hooking his fingers into the waistband of Jake’s underwear and tugging them down, freeing his erection.

Jake smirked. ‘So what are you gonna do to me now you’ve got me tied up?’

‘I don’t know,’ Charles mused. ‘Maybe I’ll just… admire you for a bit.’

He was certainly something to admire, his hands pinned above his head, his face flushed with arousal, and his cock hard and red against his stomach, obviously aching to be touched.

‘Please?’ he said, hopefully.

‘Stop giving me that face,’ said Charles. ‘Those baby browns aren’t gonna work on me.’

He pressed his face into Jake’s neck, open-mouthed kisses quickly turning into sucking and nipping. He dragged a patch of Jake’s skin into his mouth, sucking it hard against his tongue and teeth, and revelled in the gasps it drew from Jake. It left an angry red mark against his pale skin.

‘Everyone’s gonna see that,’ Charles murmured, running his thumb over the bruise. ‘Everyone’s gonna know _exactly_ what you like to get up to.’

Jake let out the kind of whimpering noise that never failed to send a rush of arousal through Charles. He trailed his fingertips down Jake’s chest, forcing himself to keep his movements slow even though he was dying to touch Jake properly. Jake squirmed under his touch – he couldn’t stay still at the best of times, and right now he was fantastically restless. He let out a grunt of frustration.

‘It’s not my fault you have no self-control, _Jacob_ ,’ said Charles.

Jake whined. Charles’ fingers reached the dark hair of Jake’s lower stomach, and stopped. He wasn’t going to give Jake what he wanted just yet. Jake was panting, his wrists straining against the restraints.

‘Look at you,’ said Charles. ‘So needy. So desperate.’

‘Oh my god,’ said Jake.

‘You look amazing,’ Charles continued.

Jake arched his back, pushing his hips up into Charles’ touch as his bound hands continued to struggle. He was always so eager, so impatient. If he hadn’t been tied to the headboard, he would have been touching himself by now.

‘ _Fuck_ ,’ he said. ‘Charles. _Please_.’

‘Please, what?’

Jake just let out a frustrated sound as Charles let go of him altogether.

‘Tell me what you want,’ Charles said, fighting to keep his voice steady rather than give away his own longing.

‘Please touch me,’ Jake groaned.

Charles settled himself between Jake’s legs and rubbed his thigh, a movement equal parts teasing and reassuring. ‘Go on,’ he said. He wanted Jake to spell it out, to vocalise every filthy thing he was about to do to him.

‘I want it so bad,’ said Jake. ‘Just – oh my god, Charles – I want your mouth on me so fucking badly.’ He bucked his hips against Charles’ hand again, even though he was deliberately keeping it away from Jake’s cock. ‘ _Fuck_ , I want you to suck my dick. I just – _please_ – I’m so hard for you.’

Charles licked Jake’s cock from base to tip, and Jake moaned at the contact.

‘Oh my god, yes,’ he said, pushing his hips up again. Charles gently pushed them down, and Jake let out a sigh of complaint which quickly turned into a moan when Charles took his cock in his mouth. ‘Oh, _fuck_ , Charles. That’s so – _ah_.’

Jake bucked his hips up in stuttering movements, and this time Charles didn’t stop him, because Jake whining as he fucked his mouth was too damn hot. All he could do was moan around Jake’s cock, and savour the noises that Jake made in return. Jake was all heat, all saltiness of sweat and precum, all desperate panting.

And there had been other things that Charles had wanted to do to him, but those things were going to have to wait – he could tell from how hard Jake was in his mouth and how frantic his movements were that this wasn’t going to last long. How could he blame him, after all the making out and the teasing and the anticipation?

Jake groaned as he came, and Charles sucked him through his orgasm. He kissed Jake’s hip before sitting up, wiping his mouth on the back of his hand.

‘So fucking good,’ Jake mumbled.

Charles unlocked the handcuffs, freeing Jake’s wrist and rubbing the red indents in his skin. Jake wasn’t struggling anymore: he lay back with his eyes still closed in post-orgasmic bliss as Charles leant over him to untie his other hand. This was pretty much the only time Jake was capable of waiting patiently for something, when he was spent and panting and coming down off a submissive high.

Jake opened his eyes, grinning up at Charles. ‘How come you’re still wearing so many clothes?’

‘I was a little distracted,’ said Charles. ‘But now that you can use your hands again, why don’t you put them to good use?’


	7. Witness Protection - Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charles and the squad deal with Jake and Holt's time in Florida, rated T.

Charles had worried a lot about losing Jake. He had worried about going Full Boyle and scaring Jake off, worried about losing Jake to someone better or to an injury in the line of duty. Something like _this_ hadn’t even crossed his mind.

‘How long?’ he’d said, when he got the phone call from the FBI. _Detective Boyle? We have some information about your partner…_

‘If Figgis is caught, Peralta and Holt will be able to leave witness protection,’ said the cold, almost robotic voice on the other end of the line. ‘If not, they will remain indefinitely.’

Coolcoolcoolcoolcool, he’d thought, and then he had started crying because Jake wasn’t there to say it.

Everything was quieter with Jake gone. Charles had got so used to having Jake’s company – it was jarring to suddenly spend so much time alone. At the precinct there was none of his antics, none of his arguments with Holt or his bets with Amy, just an empty seat.

One day CJ picked up one of Jake’s fidget toys while he was talking to Amy, turning it absently in his hands.

‘Put that _down_ ,’ said Charles. ‘Don’t mess with Jake’s stuff!’

CJ gave him a bewildered look – more bewildered than normal – and put it back on the desk. ‘Okay, man.’

People kept asking him if he was okay. They all had the same look on their face, that frown of worry that said _your boyfriend’s gone and I don’t know what to say._

He wasn’t okay. How could he be? He missed Jake too much.

He missed holding Jake’s hand. He missed Jake hanging around his apartment after work, eating whatever food Charles cooked. He missed hearing Jake say things like _I love you_ and _smort_ and _hey babe can you sign this arrest report real quick?_

Sometimes when he woke up he would automatically reach out for Jake, only to remember that he wasn’t there. Or he’d absent-mindedly check his phone to see if Jake had messaged, to be confronted only with his empty lock screen. Even when he wasn’t thinking about Jake, he was aware of the hole in his life.

He didn’t know what to do. The only thing he had left to hold onto was working Jake’s case, trying to find Figgis.

He moved to Jake’s desk, sat among the toys and the unfinished paperwork and the general detritus. There was a framed photo of the two of them – Charles had given it to Jake on their one year anniversary. It was just a silly selfie they had taken one night at Shaw’s, both of them in their work clothes, grinning at the camera. It made Charles want to cry, but he couldn’t stop looking at it.

‘How are you holding up?’ said Amy. Charles kind of liked having her across from him: it was part of the comfort of sitting where Jake usually sat. Jake’s chair, Jake’s clutter, Jake’s _case_.

‘I’m good!’ Charles could hear his voice coming out too squeaky. ‘Just, gotta solve this case, you know?’

Like every day, he put his head down and worked on the case, trying to find Figgis. Trying not to look at that framed photo, trying not to think about what he’d be doing instead if Jake was here.

‘Charles?’ Terry was standing over his desk.

‘What’s up, Sarge?’

‘Have you eaten anything today?’

‘Yes.’ Charles held up a half-empty packet of gummy bears as proof.

‘Man, that’s even more worrying than if you hadn’t!’ said Terry. ‘Did you get those out of Jake’s desk?’

‘No, gross,’ said Charles. ‘I got them out of Jake’s _nightstand_.’

‘Doesn’t seem better,’ Terry said. ‘Look, Charles, can we talk?’

Charles glanced at the page of notes he’d made. ‘Sure.’

‘Let’s go somewhere more private,’ said Terry. Charles didn’t have the energy to ask why.

They ended up on the balcony, surrounded by the sounds of traffic and the cold breeze.

‘How are you doing?’ Terry said. ‘Really?’

‘I’m okay,’ Charles said. ‘I’ve just got to-’

‘I know,’ said Terry. ‘You’ve gotta keep working the case. But you’ve also gotta take a break sometimes! I’m worried about you.’

‘ _Sarge_ ,’ Charles said, firmly. ‘I _need_ to keep working this case. If I let myself stop and think about everything, I’m gonna end up lying face-down on the floor and surviving only on hard-boiled eggs.’

‘At least eggs are better for you than gummy bears,’ Terry muttered. ‘But I see your point.’

‘Great,’ said Charles. ‘So, I’m gonna go back to my-’

‘Wait,’ said Terry. ‘I understand that you need to stay busy. But you’ve got to look after yourself, man. Why don’t you try talking to the rest of the squad about it? Rosa, Gina, Amy, and me, we’re all here for you. And we all miss Jake and Holt as well.’

Charles looked out at the street, at the constant flow of traffic below, and wondered what Jake was looking at, wherever he was. Jake must have been feeling the same as he was, but a hundred times worse, stuck somewhere without work or friends. Jake was probably bored. For the first time in a while, Charles wanted to laugh. Wherever Jake was, he was _definitely_ bored.

‘Yeah,’ he said. ‘I’ll talk to them. Thanks, Sarge.’

Talking to them turned out to involve a lot of drinking, all of them gathered around a table at Shaw’s that evening.

‘I’m the best detective now, and Holt’s not even here to see it,’ said Amy, too loudly. She’d had two drinks.

‘Figgis ruins everything good,’ said Rosa. ‘When we find him, I’m going to gouge his eyes out. I need another drink.’

Charles met Gina’s gaze across the table.

‘It’s gonna be okay, boo,’ she said. ‘You guys are gonna find that bitch.’

‘That’s the nicest thing you’ve ever said to me,’ said Charles.

‘I’m always nice,’ said Gina. ‘But I’m being _extra_ nice because Jake isn’t here.’

‘Aw,’ said Amy.

And they drank, and Gina told them about what Jake was like in high school, and for once everyone listened when Charles started rambling about how much he loved Jake. If anyone could find Figgis, could get Jake and Holt back, it was this group of people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time: Jake's POV. Hope you enjoyed!


	8. Witness Protection - Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Florida from Jake's POV, rated T.

Jake was bored. He was drinking terrible beer in a hot tub in hundred-degree weather, because there was nothing better to do in witness protection.

‘Hello, _Larry_ ,’ came Holt’s voice. He was standing on a chair or something to he could peer over the fence. ‘Is this a bad time?’

‘That’s a stupid question,’ said Jake. ‘Every Florida time is a bad time.’

‘The intention of that question was to allow you to consent to… small talk,’ said Holt. ‘But now I must ask: how much alcohol have you consumed?’

Jake looked at the empty beer bottles littered around the hot tub. ‘Some. A normal amount. You can’t tell me what to do!’

‘That is true,’ said Holt. ‘Given that we are neighbours, and do not have, say, an employer-employee relationship. Nevertheless, I am concerned about your wellbeing.’

‘That’s not what your mom said,’ Jake said. ‘Wait, that’s rude. Sorry, sir – Greg. My neighbour, Greg.’

Holt disappeared from behind the fence, and Jake took another swig of beer. It was warm and terrible.

Screw that – _everything_ was warm and terrible. Jake’s highlighted hair stuck to his scalp. All he wanted was some proper air conditioning, and his normal bed, and to go back to work, and to hear people calling him by his real name, and to wear his leather jacket.

And Charles. He wanted Charles more than anything.

Holt reappeared, except this time he wasn’t looking over the fence. He was in Jake’s yard, striding toward him.

‘What’s happening right now?’ said Jake. ‘Are you here to hang out in my hot tub?’

‘I am checking in on you in a neighbourly manner,’ said Holt.

‘Ugh,’ said Jake. ‘I’m fine. You can leave.’

But what he really meant was _please don’t go._ Holt was the only part of Jake’s real life he still had, the only person he could talk to without lying.

‘Would you like to come inside and have a conversation with me?’ said Holt.

‘Or,’ said Jake. ‘You could get in the hot tub.’

‘I will not be doing that,’ said Holt. ‘We should go inside so as not to be overheard.’

‘Fine.’ Jake climbed out of the hot tub, the world spinning around him. ‘ _Heyyy_ , Captain,’ he said. ‘I’m a lil’ drunk.’

‘Evidently.’ Holt handed him a towel.

This was a weird interaction to be having with his boss, even by Jake’s standards, but his tipsy, extraverted brain was bursting with relief at the genuine human interaction. Jake wrapped the towel around himself, and followed Holt into the living room.

‘Okay, real talk.’ said Jake, throwing himself down on the couch. ‘Do you think Charles would like my frosted tips?’

‘I’m sure Detective Boyle would approve of any of your choices,’ said Holt. He sat down beside him.

‘That’s probably true,’ Jake said. ‘Do you miss Kevin? I mean, of course you miss him.’

‘I do,’ said Holt. He paused for a moment. ‘Unbearably.’

‘Oh,’ said Jake. ‘I guess we’re actually doing real talk. Coolcoolcoolcool.’

‘I thought that was what you wanted,’ said Holt.

‘It is.’ Jake sighed. ‘Normally I have so many people to talk to, you know? Charles, obviously. And Gina, and Terry, and Rosa, and Amy, and _Charles_ , and that old guy who lives in the apartment opposite mine who always smells like cats. Do you think he has a cat? It’s a no-pets building, but-’

‘You are rambling,’ Holt said.

‘Right,’ said Jake. ‘My point was, I have people to talk to. I love talking! But here, I can’t talk to anyone without pretending to be Larry. And Larry _sucks_ – he doesn’t even like Die Hard. Who doesn’t like _Die Hard_?’

‘Are you trying to talk about how you miss Detective Boyle?’ said Holt.

‘Oh my god,’ said Jake, the words bursting out of him. I miss him _so much_.’

He missed the way Charles looked at him. He missed spooning. He missed working cases together, how Charles never failed to be enthusiastic and supportive and hardworking. He missed Charles’ stupid beige shirts.

Since he and Charles had finally got together, Jake had had something _so good_. He’d had the security of loving someone and knowing he was loved back, the feeling that this was something that could last. He’d had somebody who always had his back, and who he would do anything for.

Every day before work, Charles used to make breakfast for them. Usually it was oatmeal, because something-something-fibre-something-something. Most days Jake was in a rush, because he had snoozed his alarm too many times, but every day they made time for a moment of peace and oatmeal and coffee in the kitchen. That was something else Jake missed.

‘I imagine it is mutual,’ said Holt. He leant forwards, looking at Jake intently. ‘I am not an expert in conversations concerning… emotions,’ he said. ‘But these are exceptional circumstances. If you wish to talk to about how you are feeling, go ahead.’

This was so surreal. But, for the first time since Jake had got to Florida, it felt weird in a good way.

‘Well, settle in,’ he said. ‘Because I have a _lot_ of Charles-related thoughts.’

And he talked. He told Holt about the oatmeal, which Holt approved of, and he told him about their monthly pizza tours to research for Charles’ email blast, which Holt decidedly did not approve of. He talked about their first date, and about their last date before Jake had to leave. He pieced together an out-of-order picture of his and Charles’ relationship, of their whole history together.

At the end of it, he missed Charles just as badly. Worse, even, because all of his emotions were exposed like a picked scab. But he felt a little less alone, and a little more hopeful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time: the reunion!


	9. Witness Protection - Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The conclusion to the Florida situation, rated T.

When everything was going down with Figgis and the guns and jail and Holt getting stabbed in the leg by a pipe, Jake was almost completely focused on the matter at hand. But in the back of his mind he kept remembering that he would be seeing Charles again soon, and it was that thought that kept him going. Well that and the adrenaline. And the threat of death.

And then everyone was there, standing around in the garage. Gina was wearing a blanket and sunglasses, for some reason. And Charles was there.

‘Did you ever look up at the moon and wonder if I was looking at it too?’ he said.

‘Yes,’ Jake lied.

‘I knew it,’ Charles said, in a way that meant _I know you’re humouring me, but I don’t care._

Jake didn’t really know what to do. He knew what he _wanted_ to do – it involved a lot of kissing and saying all the things he’d been thinking about for the last six months. But the whole squad was there, and there was a murderer to catch, and everyone was looking to Jake to be in charge.

So, he took charge.

After that, things got hectic. Jake barely had time to talk to Charles, what with the planning and the staking out of the Funzone and the almost dying. They didn’t get a moment alone until Jake was sitting in the back of an ambulance, having been shot in the leg by Amy.

‘Hey,’ said Charles. ‘How are you?’

‘Glad you’re here.’ Jake reached for his hand.

And then the paramedics were insisting on taking Jake to the hospital, even though he was _pretty_ sure he was fine – or at least as fine as he could be after getting shot - and Charles was holding his hand the whole way there. By the time it was all over it was early in the morning, and everyone decided it would make most sense to check into a motel for the night before making the drive back to New York. And so, finally, Jake and Charles were alone together.

‘Okay,’ said Jake, awkwardly manoeuvring his injured leg onto the bed. ‘I need you to tell me everything I missed while I was gone. Also, we need to have wild, animalistic sex. Also, do you like my hair?’

‘I love it,’ said Charles, climbing into bed beside him. ‘Should I do mine like that?’

‘Absolutely not,’ said Jake.

Charles nodded like _fair enough._ ‘You didn’t miss that much,’ he said. ‘We got a new captain – he’s terrible. I got rid of the mouldy sandwich in your desk, but I left everything else the same.’

‘You’re brilliant,’ said Jake. They lapsed into silence for a moment, just gazing at each other. What did you say after six months apart? Jake wanted to say everything, but nothing seemed like enough. He settled on, ‘I love you.’

‘I love you too,’ said Charles. He curled into Jake’s side, taking his hand and linking their fingers.

‘Are you okay?’ Jake said.

‘Not really,’ said Charles.

‘Me neither.’ They kissed, gently. ‘I missed you. So much.’

‘I don’t wanna be apart from you again.’ Charles’ voice shook.

‘You won’t be,’ Jake said, choking up as he held his boyfriend tightly. ‘Nothing like that’s gonna happen again – I’m not gonna let it.’

‘Me neither.’ Charles pulled back enough to kiss Jake again. ‘Tomorrow I’m gonna take you home, and cook you whatever food you want, and I’m gonna look after you.’

‘And make crazy-hot love to me, right?’

‘Of course.’

The next day they went back to Brooklyn, and Jake spent the next night sleeping in his own bed, with Charles beside him. They went back to work, and dealt with the night shift together. Gina forcibly removed Jake’s frosted tips. In the afternoons before work, Jake made coffee and Charles made oatmeal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'Love is like oatmeal: it sustains you.' - Raymond Holt
> 
> Next time: something completely different ;)


	10. Distracting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some badassery and some kissing, rated T :)

Working cases with Charles was the best: getting to hang out with his favourite person while doing the job that he was obsessed with? Awesome. The only arguable downside to working with Charles was that it could occasionally be… distracting.

They had spent the day interviewing witnesses and had finally got some information that had allowed them to track down their perp – possibly a murderer, definitely a lead in a big drugs case, the usual – to a disused bar that had been converted into the base of various operations.

‘NYPD, open up!’ Jake yelled. His heart was racing under his bulletproof vest.

When there was no reply, Charles said, ‘Can I break down the door?’

‘I thought we agreed I do that,’ Jake said. Charles didn’t have a great track record when it came to doors.

‘No, I’ve been practising!’ Charles insisted.

‘Sure, go for it,’ said Jake, still dubious. Charles kicked the door hard enough for the lock to break with a crunch, and shoved it open. ‘Wow,’ said Jake.

Charles winked at him. ‘Told you.’ And then he turned to the dark hole that was the door way and raised his gun. ‘NYPD! Put your hands up!’ It was somewhere between a shout and a growl, and Jake knew he should keep his mind on the job but _damn_ that was sexy.

Jake saw the perp as soon as they got inside, but he was already making a run for it. Jake darted after him, but Charles got there first. He tackled the guy, both of them rolling over the bar and hitting the ground with a painful thump. By the time Jake had caught up with them, the perp was on the ground, pinned down by Charles’ knee on his back.

‘You’re under arrest,’ Charles was saying, a little out of breath but firm and confident. He glanced up at Jake, a smile flitting across his face before he continued. ‘For possession with intent to distribute, attempted murder, and resisting arrest. You have the right to remain silent.’

Jake just stood there watching it happen, trying to do his job properly and not get distracted thinking about handcuffs or the way Charles could shoot him a loving smile even as he kept his tone assertive and his knee pinning some guy to the floor. Trying not to think about Charles shoving him up against something and kissing him, about his rough touches and his weight on top of him.

Okay, he failed. He was thinking about it.

And he kept thinking about it, the whole time they were taking the perp back to the precinct and getting his confession and trying to get information out of him about the rest of the drugs ring. And then he thought about it even more on the way back to their apartment, the pressure of it building inside him.

The moment they got inside Jake turned to Charles and kissed him hard, and Charles responded with eager open lips. _Finally._ Jake had wanted this so badly for hours – he felt like a horny teenager again, desperate to feel up his boyfriend as soon as he got the chance.

He crowded Charles up against the wall, slipping a hand inside his windbreaker. He was impatient to get his hands on him, to run his hands over his body. Charles sighed, pressing into Jake’s touch, and kissed him with just as much haste. Jake shoved his face into Charles’ neck, leaving a trail of sloppy kisses from his collar to his jaw.

‘You were-’ _Kiss_. ‘-so cool-’ _Kiss_. ‘-today.’ He dragged his hand down Charles’ chest, fingertips digging into the fabric of his shirt. ‘So fucking sexy.’

‘Oh, you liked that?’ said Charles, followed by a breathy moan as Jake sucked the skin underneath his jaw. And then, seeming to know exactly what Jake wanted, he gripped the back of Jake’s hair and pulled him into a devouring kiss. Jake got lost in the push and pull, in Charles’ fingers tangled in his hair, in Charles’ body trapped between his own and the wall.

‘Bedroom,’ said Charles. And then, when Jake made no move to pull away, he growled, ‘Bedroom, Peralta. _Now_.’

Jake let out the kind of embarrassing noise that only Charles could elicit from him – somewhere between a pant and a whimper. ‘Yep. Bedroom. Absolutely. Let’s go!’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time: something much-requested and exciting!


	11. Full Boyle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's proposal time! You know you wanted to see it ;) Rated G

Charles liked to think he was pretty good at proposing to people. Which, on second thoughts, wasn’t much to brag about, because it showed just how many times he’d done it. There was Eleanor of course, at a fancy waterfront restaurant, and Vivian, in the interrogation room with Jake and Amy watching through the two-way mirror. And those were just the ones who’d said _yes_.

So when he got down on one knee in front of the assembled group of cops, perps, and witnesses – and, most importantly, Jake - in the middle of the bullpen, he was pretty sure it was going to be good.

He took a deep breath. ‘Jake Peralta,’ he started.

Jake’s expression turned from confusion to surprise as he realised what was happening. Charles’ chest was tight with nerves, with hope. And then Jake started _laughing_.

‘Oh my god,’ said Charles. He had been here before – those times he had brought out a ring and the person on the other side of it had freaked out. This was what he did: he was always too much, too soon. Hadn’t Jake reminded him of that, stopped him doing things like this before? What had he been _thinking_? ‘Did I screw up? Is it too early? We can just-’

Jake pulled something out of his pocket, still laughing. And then he was sinking to one knee, a ring box held out in front of him.

‘Charles Boyle,’ he said, and then laughed again. ‘This is… not how I expected it to go. But nothing about you and me was how I expected my life to go, and it has been _perfect_. Will you marry me?’

He wasn’t laughing anymore – he was looking at Charles with the kind of sincerity he reserved for only the most important of moments. His face was creased with dimples, his eyes filled with love and hope.

‘Are you going Full Boyle on me?’ Charles said, weakly.

‘Yep,’ said Jake. ‘You have that effect on me.’

This wasn’t what Jake normally did – he wasn’t Charles. He didn’t go around falling hopelessly in love with everyone he dated. But, for Charles, he had bought a ring and got down on one knee in front of a room full of people. Charles felt like his heart was bursting with love for him.

‘C’mere,’ said Charles.

Jake laughed again and crawled over to him, and they sat together on the floor. Jake kissed him, and then took his left hand gently in his own and slid the ring onto his finger.

‘I love it,’ said Charles. His hands shook as he took his own ring from the box and moved it onto Jake’s proffered finger.

When they kissed again, it was like a promise. _I’m not letting you go._ When they broke apart, Jake was beaming and crying at the same time. Charles brushed his tears away with his thumb, cupping Jake’s face in his hands.

‘I love you so much,’ he said.

‘I love you too,’ said Jake. And then, ‘Hey, you didn’t say the line!’

‘What?’

‘The line you say when you get proposed to.’

‘Oh,’ said Charles. ‘Yes! A thousand times yes!’

The room was filled with whoops and claps. Charles had forgotten that everyone was there, but now he looked up at them all cheering for them. Jake wrapped an arm around him.

‘Wow, you’re shaking so much,’ he said. ‘You’re not going to faint, are you?’

‘I can’t promise anything,’ said Charles. And Jake held him tighter, peppering kisses across the side of his face. ‘Well, I _can_. I promise I’m gonna spend the rest of my life with you.’

‘I had a whole speech planned out,’ said Jake, quiet enough that the people around them wouldn’t be able to hear.

‘Me too.’

‘Mine included the line ‘I’d let you shampoo my hair’,’ Jake said.

‘Oh, _really_?’ said Charles.

Jake laughed. ‘Yeah.’

‘Mine had a sex tape joke and two different _Die Hard_ references in it,’ said Charles.

Jake kissed him. ‘You’re the best.’

 

The day ended with the whole squad celebrating at Shaw’s, everyone gathering around to ply them with drinks and congratulations.

 ‘We’re getting _married_!’ said Charles. He kept looking at the ring on his finger, amazed that it was real, and at the same time amazed that he’d ever doubted the fact that Jake was as completely committed to this as he was.

‘Can we just talk about how adorable our double proposal was?’ said Jake. ‘Like, can you _get_ cuter than that?’

‘You guys went full-on Nancy Meyers movie,’ said Rosa. ‘Good job.’

‘Hey, Hank!’ Jake called to the bartender. ‘We just got engaged!’

‘Nice one, leather jacket guy!’ Hank called back, giving him a thumbs up.

‘Aw, he remembers me,’ said Jake.

‘To Jake and Charles.’ Holt raised his glass, and everyone else mirrored him.

‘To Jake and Charles!’ they chorused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For their bachelor party, they get matching hats that say 'groom #1' and 'groom #2'.  
> Hope you guys liked that! I've been getting a lot of amazing comments lately, so thanks for supporting your local rarepair author :) The wedding is coming... at some point. It ended up being way longer than these drabbles, so I'm thinking I might post it as a separate story. Keep an eye out for it!  
> Next time: a random other thing that got requested!


	12. Wedding Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wedding night smut, as per an anon request! Rated E

‘That was awesome,’ Jake said, as they fell through the door into their hotel room, giddy from everything that had happened. Because they were _married_ now. They had spent the last few hours being congratulated by everyone they knew, dancing, and drinking a ridiculous amount of champagne.

‘I can’t believe it’s over,’ Charles sighed.

Jake sprawled sideways across the bed, grinning. He was pretty sure he hadn’t stopped smiling since they got married. ‘We should do it again. Who says you can only get married once?’ He laughed. ‘Hey, babe?’

Charles crawled onto the bed beside him. His _husband_. Jake couldn’t get enough of that word. ‘Yeah?’

‘I’m a tiny bit drunk,’ Jake said, laughing again.

‘Me too,’ said Charles. He turned onto his side, bringing a hand to the back of Jake’s head to draw him into a long, slow kiss.

‘Hey, do you wanna have sex?’ Jake said when they broke apart, the idea only just occurring to him.

Charles laughed and rolled on top of him, pressing his face into Jake’s neck. ‘It _is_ our wedding night.’ He kissed Jake’s neck just above his collar, sucking on the skin there.

Jake’s breath hitched. ‘It would basically be stupid not to,’ he agreed.

He rested his hands on Charles’ hips, moving him into a more comfortable position on top of him. And Charles kissed him, hot and urgent and tipsy. Jake tilted his head up, let Charles push his tongue into his mouth, ran his hands down to his husband’s thighs.

‘ _Jakey_ ,’ Charles sighed against his mouth, and there was so much in that one word, so much want and so much love.

Jake kissed him harder and pushed his hips up against Charles’ body, grinding lazily against him as they made out.

‘Take your jacket off,’ Charles said.

‘ _How_?’ Jake started laughing again.

Charles sat up enough to undo Jake’s bow tie, and started on his shirt buttons. He kissed Jake’s collarbone and his chest, the top of his hair tickling Jake’s neck. He worked his way down, kissing him messily, and Jake combed a hand through the back of Charles’ hair.

When he got as far as Jake’s pants, Charles dipped his head and mouthed Jake’s cock through the layers of clothes.

‘Holy shit,’ Jake breathed. Still wearing his open shirt and suit jacket, he propped himself up on his elbows so that he could see Charles lying between his legs, but the teasing touches felt so good that he couldn’t keep his eyes open. His slacks were thin enough that he could feel the softness of Charles’s mouth as he worked his way up his length, and by now he was fully hard and craving more.

Charles sat back to undo Jake’s pants, but Jake couldn’t wait another moment to kiss his husband again, so he took him by the collar and pulled him into a bruising kiss. He got his hands inside Charles’ gold blazer and pushed it down his shoulders, and there was more laughing and more kissing as they struggled out of their clothes.

‘You’re so hot,’ Charles said, kissing Jake’s shoulder.

‘Are you gonna fuck me?’ Jake said, because he’d never seen the point in not just straight-up asking for what he wanted.

Charles smirked. ‘Whatever my husband wants.’

‘I love that,’ said Jake, beaming. ‘ _Husband_. As in: I am having amazing sex with my husband. As in: I am gonna find the lube now, so that my husband can fuck me.’ He reached for the nightstand drawer, but it was empty. ‘Damnit, I forgot we were in a hotel!’ he said.

‘I’ll get it,’ Charles said, and leaned down to their bags, almost falling off the bed in the process. But then he was back with a handful of lube and condoms, and was kissing Jake firmly and purposefully. He pushed Jake backwards onto the bed, his hand wandering towards his butt. ‘Do you want my fingers?’

‘Heck yes I do,’ Jake said.

Charles pulled back a little to reach for the lube, and then his hand was back, slick fingers exploring Jake’s ass.

‘Oh, yeah, that’s so good,’ Jake said, as Charles’ fingertips pressed against his sensitive skin.

Charles slid one finger into him, and Jake was so breathless, so hard, craving more. Charles’ free hand smoothed over his thigh, his hip, his side, and Jake squirmed under his husband’s touch. It was all too slow when he wanted Charles on top of him, wanted everything hard and fast and frantic, wanted to _fuck_. Charles pushed a second finger into him.

‘Hurry up,’ Jake whined. ‘I want your cock.’

‘But you look so good like this,’ Charles said, crooking his fingers in a way that had Jake groaning with pleasure. He pushed his hips up against Charles’ hand, trying to fuck himself harder on his fingers, needing _more_.

Charles leaned over his body to kiss him, fingers still pressing into him, his cock brushing against Jake’s hip. And Charles might pretend to be patient, to be in control, but he was obviously as desperate for it as Jake was. His kisses were punctuated by sharp exhales of breath, that turned into full-on moans when Jake reached up to stroke his cock. Jake thought it was lucky that they were slightly drunk, or they might not have kept going much longer, might have just given in to these sensations.

‘You ready?’ Charles said.

‘Fuck yes,’ said Jake. He sat up, grabbing one of the condoms that Charles had dropped on the bed and tearing the packet open. He kissed Charles’ shoulder as he rolled the condom onto him, and followed it with a hand slicked up with lube. He stroked his hand up and down Charles’ cock a few times, unable to resist the longing gasps it drew from his husband.

And then he lay back on the bed, pulling Charles on top of him, reaching down between them to guide Charles’ cock into him. Everything was shallow breath, Charles’ searing skin against his own, his cock stretching him open, and then Charles kissed him again, and it was all at once romantic and utterly, overpoweringly, filthy. Jake licked into Charles’ mouth, grasped his at back, needing to feel him everywhere.

‘Oh, that’s so good,’ Jake said as Charles thrust into him. ‘You feel so good.’

And Charles just groaned and shuddered against him, pushing into him harder. Jake pushed his hips up to meet Charles’, taking him deeper. He kissed Charles’ neck, his shoulder, whatever skin was close enough to his face.

‘I fucking love you,’ Jake said.

And Charles said, ‘Oh my god, Jake,’ in a strangled, winded voice, which Jake knew meant the same thing.

Charles snapped his hips against Jake’s, and _fuck_ that was good. Jake was getting close, and Charles’s movements became more erratic as he picked up the pace of his thrusts.

Charles moaned against his shoulder. ‘ _Oh_ – oh fuck – _Jakey_. I’m gonna – I’m close.’

‘Fuck, me too,’ Jake panted. He slipped a hand between them, tugging urgently at his cock. And then his orgasm was crashing over him, and Charles was shaking on top of him and moaning his name again.

Charles collapsed against him, breathing hard. ‘That was…’ he said.

‘Uh-huh,’ was all Jake could manage.

Charles pulled out of him, and Jake just lay there, his whole body thrumming with satisfied pleasure. Opening his eyes seemed like more effort than it was worth. Charles moved off him for a moment, and then collapsed onto the mattress beside Jake.

And maybe opening his eyes _was_ worth the effort, if it meant getting to look at his husband. Charles was gazing at him with big dreamy eyes, his hair damp and sticking up all over the place, and that was just about Jake’s favourite sight in the world.

‘Can I just say, we crushed it with the timing,’ Charles said.

Jake held up a hand, and Charles gave him a sleepy high-five. ‘We’re so great at sex,’ Jake said.  And then he remembered something. ‘Did you say ‘fuck’?’

‘I did, didn’t I?’ said Charles. ‘I’m picking up bad language from you.’

‘Ooh, am I corrupting you?’ said Jake. ‘Is that sexy? That’s a sexy thing to say, right?’

‘I love you,’ Charles said. ‘So much.’

‘I love you too,’ said Jake. ‘I’m gonna see what other words I can teach you before our one-year anniversary.’

‘You’re really getting excited about this ‘fuck’ thing.’

‘You said it again!’ Jake said, gleefully. ‘This is so great. I love being married.’

Charles kissed him, gentle and leisurely. ‘Me too.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... that happened. XD Smut takes me wayyyy longer to write than other stuff, but I've been working on plenty of other things so it won't be too long before my next update! In the meantime, maybe think about leaving a comment? ;)  
> Next time: a fluffy throwback to earlier in their relationship.


	13. Bernice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jake and Charles run into Bernice from the episode 'Full Boyle', and things get a little weird. Major fluff incoming! Rated G

‘There’s gotta be something we’re missing,’ Jake said. They were at Shaw’s, talking about a murder, because that was the kind of thing they did on dates. They had been working on this case for the better part of a week, and Jake was getting frustrated with the lack of leads.

‘Do you think another drink would help?’ said Charles.

Jake laughed. ‘Definitely. I’ll get them.’

He went up to the bar, and after a moment of waiting he began to suspect that the woman next to him was checking him out. A few months ago he would have been flattered – a year ago he would probably have been trying to get her number – but right now he was pretty apathetic to the whole thing. He just wanted to buy his drinks and go back to his boyfriend.

‘Do I know you from somewhere?’ she said. Jake took her in properly: shiny blonde hair, a leather jacket over a t-shirt that he was pretty sure said _welcome to the party, pal._ Something about her was strangely familiar.

‘Uh, maybe?’ he said. And then he remembered: the world’s worst double date, on which Jake had talked to this this attractive, Die Hard-loving woman while trying to stop Charles from accidentally proposing to Vivian. The night had ended super awkwardly – had he and Charles pepper-sprayed each other? That was weird – and Jake hadn’t seen this girl again. He pointed a finger gun at her. ‘Bernice.’

She smiled with recognition. ‘Jackttractive,’ she said.

‘Oh, you remembered that,’ Jake said. He really had made an idiot of himself that evening. ‘Coolcoolcoolcool.’

She laughed. ‘Seriously, Jake, how _are_ you? It’s been, what, two years?’

‘Yeah, I guess it has,’ said Jake. He couldn’t believe Charles had gone from obsessing over Vivian to being _his_ boyfriend in only two years. ‘Vivian’s not here, is she?’

‘Nope, she moved to Canada,’ said Bernice.

‘Oh, thank god,’ said Jake. He wouldn’t have wanted Charles to have to deal with seeing her.

‘So what have you been up to?’

‘Oh, you know,’ Jake eyed the bartender, hoping he could get in his drinks order soon. ‘Putting away bad guys. The usual.’

‘Cool,’ she said. ‘I would _love_ to hear more about that.’

 

When Jake came back, he was with a blonde girl wearing a t-shirt with a _Die Hard_ quote on it.

‘Look who I ran into,’ Jake said, cheerfully. Charles had no idea who the blonde girl was.

‘Bernice,’ she said, holding out a hand for him to shake. ‘I’m friends with… we met before.’

‘Oh, hi.’ Charles shook her hand, bemused.

Jake slung an arm around Charles’ shoulders and pressed a kiss to his cheek. ‘Hey,’ he said.

Charles automatically looped an arm around Jake’s waist, pulling him into his side.

‘So, you two are an item now?’ said Bernice.

‘Yep!’ said Jake.

‘Huh,’ said Bernice.

‘I was just telling Bernice about that case with the creepy landlord,’ Jake said, and launched right into the story of it.

Bernice kept nodding at Jake and tossing her hair over her shoulder. Jake kept talking about the case, fiddling with the collar of Charles’ jacket with his arm still around his shoulders.

‘…and then Charles figured out that the guy had been hiding under the porch,’ said Jake, proudly.

‘Oh, _really_?’ Bernice said, not looking at Charles at all.

‘Yeah, it was awesome,’ said Jake.

‘Well, I’d better get back to my friends,’ Bernice said. She shot a smile very deliberately in Jake’s direction. ‘Nice to see you.’

‘She’s into you,’ Charles observed as Bernice walked away.

‘What?’ said Jake. He nuzzled the side of Charles’ face. ‘I just brought her over here so she could see how cute we are.’

Charles wondered if he would have been jealous if Jake had flirted with Bernice. Probably. It wasn’t an issue though, when Jake was so thoroughly uninterested in even the prettiest of Die Hard-liking girls. Instead, he was focused on pressing kisses up and down Charles’ face, an arm still around him.

Sometimes, back when they had been ‘just friends’, Charles had found himself getting jealous when Jake had seemed to like other people better than him. But there was obviously no need for those feelings anymore, when he had Jake’s full and undivided affection. Thinking about it made Charles’ heart feel like it was going to burst – in the best possible way.

 

Later, Jake ran into Bernice again, outside the bathrooms.

‘Hey,’ she said. ‘Jake.’

‘Hey.’ He made to walk past her, but she caught him by the arm.

‘It was really great to see you again,’ she said. She was still holding his arm.

‘Yeah,’ he said. ‘It was cool. Maybe we should hang out sometime.’

‘I’d like that,’ she said. She was looking at him strangely. ‘I’d love to talk basketball with you sometime… or hear more about your job… we have so much in common.’

Bernice closed her eyes, tilting her face up to his. Jake hastily pulled away.

‘ _What_?’ was all he could say.

Bernice opened her eyes, looking taken aback. ‘I thought we could…’ She bit her lip in a very deliberate way. ‘Finish what we started.’

‘I have a _boyfriend_!’ Jake said. ‘You met him two seconds ago!’

‘Last time I saw you, he was about to get engaged to someone else,’ Bernice said.

‘Yeah, a lot’s changed since then,’ Jake said.

Bernice folded her arms. ‘Not that much. Both times you were weird and ended up rejecting me.’

Jake was so confused he almost laughed. ‘What did you expect?’ he said. ‘I’ve got a boyfriend, who I love, and maybe I haven’t officially said that to him yet but it’s _true_. I’m not gonna make out with some random lady!’

‘Whatever,’ said Bernice. She strode over to her friends, all of whom shot Jake furtive glances as they got ready to leave.

He walked back to Charles, kissed him, and said, ‘Wanna get out of here? We could go back to my place.’

‘Good plan,’ said Charles.

At that dinner two years ago, Jake would never have been able to imagine things playing out like this. Back then, a pretty, Die Hard-loving, basketball-watching girl with shiny hair was exactly the kind of person Jake had expected to end up with – certainly not _Charles_ , with his short-sleeved shirts and his bizarre interests.

But Jake loved Charles. And he was confident that he was way happier with him than he ever could have been with Bernice.


	14. Uniform

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for some more smut! Rated E

It was unfair how good Jake looked in uniform. It was unfair how good Jake looked, period. But the way he wore his uniform was something uniquely tempting, a stark contrast to his normal scruffiness. The whole time he and Rosa and Holt were getting their awards for the drugs taskforce, Charles was mostly bursting with pride for his husband, and a little bit thinking about how _damn_ good he looked.

‘I can’t wait to get out of these stupid clothes,’ Jake complained as they stepped into their apartment.

‘I also can’t wait for you to get out of those clothes,’ Charles said without thinking, his low voice betraying him.

Jake quirked an eyebrow at him. ‘This does it for you?’

‘You always do it for me.’

‘But this in particular?’ Jake grinned in the way that meant he’d had an idea, and Charles wanted to know every detail of whatever he was thinking. He nodded. ‘I don’t blame you,’ Jake said. ‘I look _very_ sexy in uniform. That’s why I used to get it so much when I was a beat cop. Okay, maybe not _that_ much, but I’m pretty sure the uniform helped.’

He probably would have continued rambling if Charles hadn’t kissed him. Jake responded eagerly, all sloppy tongue and hands and energy. They broke apart just long enough to stumble across the living room and sink onto the couch, and then they were kissing again, and Charles ran his hands over the thick, snug fabric of Jake’s jacket.

When they parted again, Jake’s face was flushed, his lips red and swollen.

‘How did you get so pretty?’ Charles murmured. He ran his fingers down Jake’s collar, brushing over the _99_ pin with his thumb.

‘I’ve always been pretty,’ Jake said. ‘The real question is: how did _you_ get so fucking hot?’

Jake pounced on him, straddling Charles’ lap and taking his head in his hands to kiss him again. He was kneeling up, forcing Charles’ head all the way back, his fingertips raking across his scalp. Charles’ hands roamed up and down Jake’s back, the fabric of his uniform smooth under his hands, before he cupped them around Jake’s butt and squeezed it hard.

‘That’s so good,’ Jake mumbled against Charles’ mouth.

Charles tugged on Jake’s bottom lip with his teeth, both hands still groping Jake’s butt. And maybe dress blues weren’t the most practical thing to be wearing right now, too stiff and too hot and not allowing nearly enough access to Jake’s skin, but there was definitely something sexy about all the formal layers between them.

‘Okay, fine,’ Jake mumbled. ‘You win. The uniform does it for me too.’ They kissed again, hot and hard and passionate, and then Jake said, ‘You know what’s better than me in uniform?’

‘Mm?’ was all Charles managed.

‘Me _out_ of uniform,’ Jake said.

‘I’ll believe it when I see it,’ Charles said, even though he already knew perfectly well.

‘Oh, you’re gonna see it,’ Jake promised, getting to his feet.

He moved his hands to the buttons of his jacket, undoing them much more slowly and carefully than he normally bothered to be with his clothes. He kept his eyes fixed on Charles, a smirk toying with the corner of his mouth as his jacket came undone.

Charles reached out, planning to grab Jake by the lapels and pull him into another kiss, but Jake batted his hands away.

‘Watch,’ he ordered. He slipped the jacket off and tossed it aside with a flourish. The shirt underneath was rumpled, sticking to his skin in places, and it was utterly tantalising.

‘You’re so…’ Charles couldn’t find a good enough word for what Jake was. His own uniform was far too hot, far too constricting.

Jake maintained eye contact as he loosened his tie and let it hang undone around his neck. He tugged his shirt loose from his belt, revealing the skin of his lower stomach and the trail of dark hair that disappeared under his belt. Charles was already desperate to touch him, to grope his butt again and unbuckle his pants so that he could take him in his mouth.

‘I can see you thinking about touching me,’ Jake teased.

‘I am,’ Charles admitted. He had very little self-control when it came to Jake, and he was already using all of it to keep his hands to himself. ‘Oh my god, Jake.’

Jake started undoing his shirt, slowly revealing one inch of skin after another. Charles thought about kissing his collar bone, his ribs, his nipples, his stomach, thought about the sounds he could draw from Jake.

‘I love how bad you want me,’ Jake said, his voice low and sultry.

‘I want you _so_ bad,’ Charles said. ‘I just – I really wanna touch you.’

Jake kissed him then, too chastely and too fleetingly. He trailed his fingertips down Charles’ chest, and then pulled back and slid his shirt his shirt down his arms. The muscles of his arms and shoulders flexed underneath his skin, and there was an almost-faded hickey on his shoulder taunting Charles. He thought about pressing his lips to Jake’s skin, about leaving a fresh mark there.

Jake’s hands drifted to his hips, slowly moving to unbuckle his belt. He took his time with it, making a show of caressing his hips with those beautiful hands of his, before finally slipping his pants off and kicking them aside. Wearing just his underwear, it was obvious just how turned on he was.

He ran his hands over his hips again, toying with the waistband of his underwear, and Charles let out a frustrated huff of breath. He wanted to see Jake, to touch him, to _taste_ him. He couldn’t resist rubbing himself through his pants, just trying to relieve some of his aching arousal. Jake’s smirk faltered for a moment as he watched him, giving way to his undeniably aroused face.

‘ _Fuck_ ,’ he groaned. He gave up on being slow and seductive and stripped off his underwear, before planting one knee on the couch between Charles’ legs, climbing into his lap again.

‘You wanna take this off?’ Jake said, already working on the buttons of Charles’ jacket. Charles kissed him, struggling in his haste to get out of his jacket. Because Jake was naked in his lap, and Charles needed to be out of his clothes _right now_.

But also Jake’s cock was right there, and Charles couldn’t resist wrapping a hand around it. Jake moaned, pushing into Charles’ hand and forgetting about his shirt for the moment. He buried his face in Charles’s hair, grinding into his hand, and Charles pressed kisses to his chest just because it was close to his face.

‘Oh my god,’ Jake said, indistinctly.

It was so hot, Jake in his lap and grinding into his fist, and Charles would have kept it up if he hadn’t realised that it was going to end up making a serious mess of his own uniform.

He let go of Jake and fumbled for the buttons of his own shirt, and then Jake’s hands were on him, getting in the way as he tried to feel Charles up. Charles shrugged his shirt off, Jake already unbuckling his belt and rubbing his palm over the outline of Charles’ cock in the process.

Charles collapsed against the couch cushions, his eyes fluttering closed and his breath becoming ragged as Jake pushed at his pants and tried to free his cock. And then Jake got a hand around him, jerking him quickly and sloppily.

‘Oh, wow, Jake,’ Charles panted. And it wasn’t much, but after so much build-up he was hypersensitive and desperate for it. ‘Wait, Jake, let me – uniform.’

Jake laughed, letting go of him and sliding sideways onto the couch. ‘Oh no! We’re gonna ruin the uniform!’

Charles kicked his pants off, kissed Jake again, and moved clumsily to the floor, kneeling between Jake’s legs. He trailed kisses down Jake’s body to his cock, which was hard and red and leaking precome, and took it in his mouth.

‘Oh, yeah,’ Jake mumbled. He wrapped one of his legs around Charles’ back, his heal pressing into him.

Charles hummed around him, loving the desperate sounds it drew from Jake. Each whine and moan that Jake let out sent another jolt of arousal though him, until he couldn’t resit wrapping a hand around his own cock. He rubbed the other over Jake’s thigh, feeling him tense.

‘Fuck, babe, I’m close,’ Jake said. ‘Oh my god, I’m gonna come. Fuck, _Charles_.’

He groaned as he came, the sound going straight to Charles’ throbbing cock. Charles sucked him through his orgasm, swallowed everything, and then Jake flopped breathlessly back against the couch cushions. Charles closed his eyes, jerked himself off, so close to coming himself.

And then Jake was kissing him, was raking his fingers through his hair, was saying, ‘That was so fucking good, oh my god, you’re so fucking hot,’ and Charles was coming hard, spilling over his hand. Jake kept kissing his face as he caught his breath.

‘Wow,’ he murmured, tilting his head up so that Jake could kiss him properly.

‘That was _mad hot_ ,’ Jake said. ‘We should wear uniform more often!’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time: something a little more angsty


	15. Prison

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charles visits Jake in prison. Rated G.

When Jake had come back from Florida, Charles had sworn he wouldn’t let him go.

 _‘Nothing like that’s gonna happen again,’_ Jake had assured him, as they lay in bed together in a motel just outside of Coral Palms. ‘ _I’m not gonna let it.’_

But evidently the world didn’t care about their promises. Hawkins, everyone working for her, the judge and the jury: none of these people cared about their promises. So they were apart again, and Charles slept alone in their bed, and he saw Jake for one hour every three weeks in a cold, sparse, visiting room.

Jake’s face lit up when he saw Charles. They met in the middle of the room, and Jake kissed him, and Charles tried not to cry from the relief of seeing him again. He folded Jake in a hug, pressing his face into his scratchy prison uniform and breathing in the smell of _Jake_.

‘I’m so glad you’re here,’ Jake said.

‘I love you,’ Charles said, because it had been _weeks_ since he told Jake that, and that was unacceptable.

‘Hey!’ a guard barked. ‘That’s enough touching!’ Reluctantly, Charles let go of Jake, and they took their seats on opposite sides of the table.

‘Are you okay?’ Charles said. ‘I’ve been so worried about you.’

‘Well, they moved me to gen pop, but nobody’s shived me yet,’ Jake said, brightly.

‘That doesn’t make me feel better,’ Charles said.

As always, he studied his husband for signs of injury. He looked okay – mostly. His eyes were tired, his face pale. He’d lost weight. And these were only small things, but Charles _hated_ them; he wished he could look after Jake properly.

‘Nah, I’m fine,’ said Jake. ‘I’m auditioning for gangs, so that’s fun!’

‘You’re _what_?’ said Charles.

‘It’s no biggie,’ Jake said.

‘Please don’t do anything stupid.’ It was probably a pointless thing to say to Jake, but Charles was desperate.

‘What do you think of my beard?’ Jake said, obviously trying to change to subject.

‘I love it!’ Charles said.

It was almost true. Any other time, he would have loved it – Charles was pretty sure that he would love any version of Jake’s face. But as it was, it was just another reminder of what was happening, that they were being kept apart. But there was no way he was going to say that to Jake, no way he was going to do anything other than make Jake as happy as possible.

‘It makes me look tough, right?’ said Jake. ‘At least tough _er_? In a fluffy way?’

Maybe this wasn’t as bad as when Jake had been in Florida - at least this time they got to see each other once every few weeks. At least Charles could see how Jake was doing. But there was something so painful about getting him back and promising it wouldn’t happen again, about exchanging rings and vowing to be together for ever, only to lose him again.

Charles had been keeping himself busy, working on the Hawkins case and trying to figure out how to prove Jake and Rosa innocent. And making his podcast, obviously – he was still holding out hope for a celebrity listener. He also spent a lot of time planning the food he was going to cook for Jake when he got out of prison.

And he _was_ going to get out. Jake and Rosa were innocent, and Charles and the rest of the squad were going to prove it. But _fifteen years_ kept rattling around in Charles’ mind – if it came to it, if they _couldn’t_ prove that Jake was innocent… he couldn’t think about that.

‘Oh, you look super tough,’ Charles said. ‘I would be scared of you, if I was in prison.’

Jake gave him the softest, most loving smile. And Charles was about to say something about how hopelessly infatuated he was with Jake, when the alarm sounded.

‘All inmates return to their cells!’ someone announced over a speaker.

‘What?’ said Jake, panicked. ‘We still have forty-five minutes left!’

‘Everyone out!’ one of the guards yelled. Around them, everyone was scrambling from their tables, inmates going one way and visitors the other.

‘I love you,’ Jake said, in a rush.

‘I love you too,’ said Charles.

And then Jake was gone, and they hadn’t even had their full time together. Charles hadn’t even got to kiss him again. He went back to his car, and rested his head on the steering wheel, and tried not to cry.

 

Talking to Jake on the phone wasn’t the same as talking to him in person. It wasn’t the same as seeing him, as touching him. But it was better than nothing.

‘Are you okay?’ Charles asked him.

‘I got slightly beaten up by a guard, but I’m good,’ Jake said. ‘I’m great, actually. I’m talking to you.’


	16. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jake comes back from prison. Rated M

When they let Jake out of prison, his husband was waiting for him.

‘I love you so much,’ Jake said, hugging Charles tightly.

‘I love you too,’ Charles said. ‘Come on. I’m taking you home.’

When they got back to New York, back to their apartment, Jake showered while Charles made dinner. Jake tried to wash the feeling of _prison_ off himself, thinking that he should have asked Charles to shower with him. But when he came out of the bathroom the apartment smelled like stir fry, and Jake was starving for some proper food.

After they ate, Charles leant against the closed bathroom door, watching as Jake shaved his beard off. He thought maybe he’d try it again sometime, some day far enough in the future that he wouldn’t associate it with prison, but for now he wanted to look like his old self. He wanted to feel _normal_.

And speaking of normal… ‘ _Please_ tell me you’re going to dye your hair back to its real colour,’ Jake said.

Charles touched his ginger hair self-consciously. ‘I was trying to spice things up.’

‘Yeah, spicy, coolcoolcool,’ said Jake. ‘It’s just a bit… _too_ spicy?’ He grabbed a towel and dried off his face, and then he turned to Charles and grinned. ‘I mean, I’m gonna have sex with you anyway.’

‘Oh, good.’ Charles beamed at him.

And then Jake kissed him, properly, without having to worry about being watched by security guards. God, it had been too long. They moved into the bedroom, falling onto the bed and getting lost in kisses that turned into cuddles and back to kisses again.

‘I missed you so much,’ Jake said. He kissed Charles’ neck – he’d missed getting to do that. Charles rubbed a hand through the back of his hair, and Jake had missed that too, those affectionate touches.

They struggled out of their clothes; Jake needed Charles’ skin on his own, needed to be as close to him as possible. Every kiss, every caress, was more evidence that he really was home. Jake kissed Charles’ chest, ran his hands over his body, breathed in the scent of him, and thought about how much he would do to never have to leave his husband again.

‘Oh, Jakey,’ Charles sighed, and it might have passed for blissful if his voice hadn’t been so full of emotion.

‘Are you okay, babe?’ Jake said, nuzzling into Charles’ neck.

‘I just…’ said Charles. ‘I hate having you taken away from me.’

‘Me too.’ Jake kissed him softly. ‘But you know what got me through prison? And Florida? It was thinking about you – knowing what I had to come home to. I mean, it sucked how much I missed you. But at least I knew you were here waiting for me.’

Charles kissed him again, and again. ‘I love you _so much_ ,’ he said. ‘I don’t wanna spend any more time missing you.’

‘Me neither.’

Jake rolled over, pulled Charles on top of him. He ran a soothing hand over Charles’ back as they kissed deeply, feeling him relax into it. It was such a relief to be together, to make out like this and know they had their whole lives to do it. Charles covered Jake’s neck and shoulders with reverent kisses, taking his time.

Every time Jake had imagined this, he had expected it to be fast and frantic and needy. And that was bound to come later, but right now everything was gentle and attentive, both of them savouring the moment. Each touch was a reassurance: _I’m here._ Charles moved slowly on top of him, his lips returning to Jake’s as they rolled their hips together.

‘ _Jake_ ,’ Charles said, and this time there was nothing in his voice except affection and lust. Jake clutched at his back, kissed him and drank in the taste of him.

The pressure was building inside him, and Jake could feel his climax approaching. He slipped a hand between them, wrapping around both of them. Charles shuddered as he came, and the sounds he was making in Jake’s ear were enough to push him over the edge too.

Charles relaxed on top of him, both of them panting as their racing heartrates returned to normal.

‘It’s so good to be back,’ Jake said. ‘So freaking good.’

‘ _You’re_ so freaking good,’ Charles said. And then, ‘Did you mean it about me getting you through prison and Florida?’

‘ _Yes_ ,’ said Jake, laughing. ‘Babe, we’re married. You don’t have to keep worrying if I like you or not.’

‘Right.’ Charles kissed Jake’s shoulder.

They lay there for a while, neither of them willing to leave the warmth of each other. Jake thought that he could stay here for ever, in his own bed in his own apartment with Charles on top of him. For the first time in two months, he felt safe and comfortable.

‘I need another shower,’ Jake said, eventually. ‘Coming?’

Charles rolled off him. ‘Oh my god, _yes_.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all your wonderful comments, they give me life!


	17. Needy - Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An anon on tumblr requested some more begging ;) Rated E

Jake’s kisses were hot and needy, his bare skin damp with sweat. Charles’ hands were at his hips, securing Jake on top of him, and he trailed his fingers over Jake’s soft skin down to his straining erection.

And then he drew his hand away, breaking the kiss, and Jake let out a shaky, disappointed breath. ‘Not yet,’ Charles said, his voice coming out almost as a growl. ‘I want you to get me off first.’

‘Oh my god,’ Jake fake-whispered, with a delighted look of _I can’t believe you just said that._ ‘That’s so hot.’

‘Why don’t you get on with it then?’ Charles said.

Jake dipped his head obediently, licking a hot stripe up Charles’ cock before sliding his lips down over the tip. Charles groaned as Jake took him in his mouth, the wet heat surrounding him. He tried to think of something to say, tried to keep the game going, but it was a struggle when Jake’s tongue was pressed against his cock like that. ‘You like that, don’t you? Letting me order you around?’

Jake made an affirmative noise that Charles felt more than heard, his hips bucking into Jake’s mouth as he shuddered. He smoothed a hand over the back of Jake’s hair with soothing, grateful touches as Jake sucked him.

‘Oh my god, Jakey,’ he said. He was dimly aware that his dominant act was slipping, but he didn’t care.

Jake swirled his tongue around the tip of Charles’ cock, and then sank his head to take the whole thing in his mouth again. And as desperate as Jake had been, he was completely willing to give Charles whatever he wanted, eager to put that mouth of his to good use, and that was ridiculously hot.

‘Oh _fuck_ ,’ Charles said, because he knew Jake liked it. Jake responded by moaning around Charles’ cock, the vibrations of it pulsing through him. He gripped Jake’s hair as he felt his orgasm crashing over him.

He took a moment to catch his breath, and then opened his eyes. Jake was sitting back on his heels, hands balled into fists, not touching himself despite how turned-on he obviously was.

‘Look at you waiting so patiently,’ Charles said. He put a hand against Jake’s chest and pushed him down onto the bed, causing him to let out a delighted gasp. Charles captured his mouth in a kiss, starting out gentle before biting down on Jake’s bottom lip. ‘Do you want me to touch you?’

‘Ohmygodyes,’ Jake said in a rush. ‘I mean, yes _please_.’

Charles kissed his jaw. ‘Tell me how bad you want it.’ He wanted to push his luck, to see if Jake could wait just a little bit longer. He wanted to drive him wild with need.

‘I just – oh my god – so fucking badly,’ Jake said. His eyes were closed, his head tilted back as Charles’ kisses moved to his throat.

Charles ghosted a hand up Jake’s thigh and over his hip, nothing more than a gently brush of skin on skin. ‘I think you can do better than that, Jakey,’ he said. Jake let out a frustrated whine. ‘I’m not going to touch you unless you beg for it.’

‘But I’ve been so _good_ ,’ Jake said, helplessly. ‘ _Please_ , Charles.’

Charles sat back so that he could see the anguish and arousal on Jake’s face. ‘Keep going.’

‘Fuck.’ Jake clenched and unclenched his hands, leaving white nail marks on his palms. His brow was furrowed, his face flushed. ‘I’m so turned on. I just – you telling me to suck you off, and then listening to the sounds you make? Having you come in my mouth? That’s so fucking hot, and I’m just _so hard_. I want – fuck, Charles – I need it. _Please_.’

Jake ran a frustrated hand through his hair. He was so desperate to be touched, but obviously loving every moment of torment.

‘What do you want me to do to you?’ Charles said.

‘I want you,’ Jake whined. ‘I want your fingers – your mouth – I just - all of you.’

‘I love it when you beg,’ Charles said. Even after years together – even now that they were _married_ – he couldn’t get over how good it felt to be wanted by Jake. It was something he hadn’t expected, and he never missed an opportunity to hear Jake vocalise it. He reached for the lube on the nightstand and moved so that he was between Jake’s spread legs. ‘Keep talking,’ he said, pressing slicked up fingertips against Jake’s asshole.

 ‘I want you to touch me – oh my god – I’ve gotta – I need-’

His words were cut off by a gasp as Charles pushed a finger into him. His face was screwed up in pleasure, the satisfaction of finally getting what he wanted mixed with an obvious desire for more.

‘Is that good?’ Charles said, adding a second finger.

‘Uh-huh,’ Jake said breathily. He rolled his hips, taking Charles’ fingers deeper. ‘ _Fuck_.’

Jake was panting, his hands clenched in the bedsheets, working his hips so much that Charles barely had to move his hand. His urgency was delicious, and it was all Charles could do to sit there and take it in as Jake chased his pleasure.

‘You wanna come?’ Charles said.

‘Oh my god, _please_ ,’ Jake whined. Which was good, because he looked utterly irresistible.

Charles lowered his head and wrapped his lips around Jake’s cock, and Jake let out a groan of relief. He went still for a moment, clenching around Charles’ fingers, and then bucked his hips up against his mouth.

Charles gripped Jake’s thigh with his free hand; he could feel it shaking. He moved his mouth up and down Jake’s cock, crooking his fingers inside him, quickening his movements as Jake’s panting became uneven.

‘Ohmygod ohmygod that’s so fucking good,’ Jake said. ‘Fuck, I’m gonna come.’ Charles lifted his head, and Jake’s come spilled across his chest. Jake let out a shaky exhale of breath. ‘Fuck, that was good.’

Charles gently drew his fingers out, and pressed a kiss to Jake’s thigh. And then Jake laced his fingers through Charles’ hair, gently tugging him up and into a kiss.

‘That was _hot_ ,’ Jake panted when they broke apart. He smirked. ‘I love it when you get all dominant on me.’

Charles kissed him again, feeling Jake relax underneath him as his breathing returned to normal. But Jake didn’t let go of him, kept a loose hand in his hair and moved the other to his back. Charles wasn’t complaining.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been working on this for a thousand years and I decided it was time to post it XD If you want to send me a smut prompt over on tumblr @impossiblyizzy, I will probably get around to writing it eventually! I definitely need some more practice.  
> Next time: a follow-on from this chapter, featuring post-sex cuddles and a lot a fluff!


	18. Needy - Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Touching, of the literal and metaphorical varieties. Hella fluff. Rated G.

After they showered, they returned to bed. Jake pressed himself up against Charles’ body, and Charles gladly looped an arm around him; he couldn’t get enough of Jake, couldn’t get enough of the curves and angles of his body.

Jake was always clingy, always ready to cuddle, which Charles loved. It wasn’t just cuddling: Jake was a generally physical person. Sometimes it was casual touches, at work, or outside, or around the apartment. It was an arm around his shoulders, legs overlapping on the couch, high-fives at every opportunity. It was a need for closeness, for touch. It was even more pronounced after sex, especially if it had been particularly rough or intense. He needed that closeness, that reassurance, that time to slow down.

‘Okay?’ Charles asked, because he needed to be sure.

Jake reached for his hand, toying absently with his fingers. ‘Yeah, I’m good.’

Charles pressed his lips to the back of Jake’s neck, trailing soft kisses up to where his hair started. ‘Good.’

‘I gotta say,’ Jake said. ‘I really love being married to you.’ He traced the tip of one finger over Charles’ wedding ring.

‘Me too,’ Charles said. ‘I’m so lucky.’

‘No, _I’m_ so lucky,’ Jake said. Charles stroked his free hand through Jake’s hair, the soft curls sliding through his fingers. Jake tilted his head back, leaning into the pressure. ‘I love you,’ he said. ‘I feel like I don’t tell you that enough.’

‘You tell me plenty,’ Charles said.

‘But I always wanna tell you _more_!’ Jake said. ‘Because I love you so. _Much_.’

Charles squeezed Jake’s hand. He understood how it felt to love someone so badly that the words never seemed like enough no matter how often you said them.

But Jake told him in so many other ways: with his needy kisses, with his secure hands, with the way his eyes lit up when he talked to Charles. With the way he would roll across the bed as we was waking up in the morning so that he could sleepily press his face into Charles’ shoulder. With the way he held out his hand for a high-five, and knew that Charles would return it. With the way his eyes would seek Charles out when they were in a group at the bar or in the briefing room, just so that they could share a moment of connection. With the smile he could never keep out of his voice when he talked about Charles, even when they were at work.

‘I love you too,’ he said. ‘So much.’ He kissed the back of Jake’s neck again – because how could he not, when it was so close to his face?

‘Being with you is like…’ Jake trailed off as he tried to put his thoughts into words. ‘It’s like watching your favourite movie, you know? Like something you can always come back to, and it always makes you happy.’

‘Are you comparing me to Die Hard?’ Charles said, into Jake’s skin.

‘Yes?’ said Jake.

‘That’s the most romantic thing I’ve ever heard,’ Charles said, sincerely.

Jake laughed, and Charles felt the vibrations of it. ‘I really, really love you.’

‘I love it when you get all sincere on me.’

‘I’m always sincere,’ Jake said. ‘I’m the sincerest. Just, always being honest about how I’m feeling.’

‘Of course you are.’ Charles dragged the pads of his fingertips across Jake’s scalp.

‘Okay okay okay, what are we gonna do for our anniversary?’ Jake said, changing conversational track completely.

Their anniversary was still months away, but as soon as Jake mentioned it Charles shared his excitement. ‘We should do something special. Ooh, what about a food tour?’

‘Idea!’ said Jake. ‘We could go to a waterpark. Ooh, better idea! Let’s find a super dope case to solve together!’

‘I wonder if there are any cases to solve at waterparks?’ Charles said.

‘Oh my god.’ Jake twisted around so that they were face to face. ‘You’re a genius.’ He was beaming, adorably. Charles kissed him. ‘And then we’d go for food afterwards, obviously. Whatever kind of food you want.’

They kissed again, and Charles thought that he couldn’t wait for their anniversary, couldn’t wait to start counting the years of Jake being his.


	19. Quiet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A couple of people have sent me headcanons based on chapter 10 of this fic (in which badass cop stuff is irresistibly sexy), which inspired this chapter. Just assume they did some very cool, sexy stuff before it started ;) Rated E

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What is this, a drabble that's actually drabble-length? Oh dang.

Less than an hour after they got back from a sting operation in which they had taken down multiple members of an organised crime group, Charles dragged Jake unceremoniously into a supply closet.

‘What are we-’ Jake started to say, but Charles cut him off with a kiss. ‘Oh,’ said Jake. ‘ _Oh_.’

He kissed Charles again, hard, and Charles pushed him up against the shelves. And it wasn’t the most comfortable, all sorts of things digging into his back, but Jake didn’t care. One of his hands was on Charles’ back, the other on his butt. Charles felt so good under his hands, so good pressed up against him, kissing Jake with such delicious eagerness.

‘Is this because of earlier?’ Jake panted.

Charles kissed him again. ‘You were… wow.’

‘I saw that look you were giving me,’ Jake said. He squeezed Charles’ butt, tugged on his hair, wanting every part of him at once. ‘You were-’

‘ _Shh_ ,’ Charles whispered, his hands roaming up and down Jake’s chest. ‘Someone’s gonna catch us frenching in here.’

‘Oh my god,’ Jake said, because they were at _work_ , in a _supply closet_ , full-on feeling each other up.  Charles kissed him again, kissed his jaw, trailed sloppy kisses down Jake’s throat like he was desperate to taste all of him.

‘Wow, that _really_ got you - _oh_ ,’ Jake lost the thread of what he was saying as Charles’ hand brushed against the front of his jeans. And he _knew_ this was probably a bad idea, but his cock was already straining against his pants.

‘Jake,’ Charles whispered. ‘I’m really gonna need you to try and keep quiet, okay?’

Jake bit his lip and nodded fervently. He could keep quiet if that’s what he had to do to make this happen.

‘Good.’ Charles pressed his hand harder against Jake’s dick. Jake had to bite his lip harder to stop himself from making a noise. And then Charles was unbuttoning his jeans, and Jake had to grip the shelves behind him just to stay upright.

Charles sank to his knees in front of him. _Oh my god, we’re at work,_ Jake thought. And then, _oh my god, I have never wanted this more badly._ Their hands scrambled together to pull down Jake’s jeans, and Jake whimpered when Charles wrapped a hand around his dick.

‘Quiet,’ Charles reminded him, giving Jake’s dick a few pumps.

‘Yep,’ Jake whispered, even though he had no idea how he was going to manage it. _Thankfully_ – and he never thought he’d think that – this wasn’t going to last very long. His building arousal throughout the day, plus Charles’ obvious desperation, plus the whole ‘hooking up at work’ thing were making sure of that.

And usually Charles would try to draw this out, work up to it, but right now time was an issue, and he took the entire length eagerly. Jake had to stifle a moan; everything was hot and wet and tight against hiscock, Charles’ tongue firm against him.

Jake looked down at his husband on his knees, sucking him off in a supply closet, and had to close his eyes. He ran a hand through Charles’ hair, stroking and then tugging on it, and Charles hummed appreciatively against him.

Jake’s hips stuttered as he came, biting his lip hard to keep from groaning. Charles pulled back, licked his lips, looked up at Jake with his eyebrows raised in an expression of _oh my god, we just did that._

‘Wow,’ Jake whispered.

Charles got unsteadily to his feet. ‘We should probably be getting back to work.’

‘No way.’ Jake zipped up his pants and pushed his husband up against the shelves on the opposite side of the closet. ‘It’s time to see if _you_ can be quiet.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed that! I'm getting a bit better at smut... maybe. If you wanna talk headcanons or anything else, you can find me @impossiblyizzy on tumblr!


	20. Honeymoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jake and Charles go on their honeymoon. Rated M.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is ridiculous, and also maybe my favourite so far? Enjoy!

Remembering when the last member of the Eunuccis had fled to Barbados and Charles had wanted to go after him, Jake had suggested the island as a honeymoon destination. It turned out Gina had a discount code for a fancy resort there, so everything had turned out amazingly. They were currently sitting at the hotel’s beach bar, waiting for their room to be ready.

‘… and apparently they do a goat curry that is _to die for_ ,’ Charles said, guide book open to the list of best restaurants.

Someone who wasn’t ridiculously attracted to him would probably have said that his beige shorts were slightly too short, and that his red and white hawaiin shirt had one too many buttons undone, but Jake _was_ ridiculously attracted to Charles, and thought his outfit was perfect.

‘Coolcoolcool, let’s eat some goat!’ Jake said.

Charles gave him a soft smile. ‘What do _you_ want?’

‘You,’ Jake said, instantly. ‘Also, ice cream. Also, one of those cocktails that comes in a coconut and has a little umbrella. And also – Captain Holt?’

‘ _What_?’ Charles’ eyebrows furrowed with confusion, and he turned to see what Jake was looking at. Which was their boss, sitting a few tables away wearing a bright pink t-shirt. Drinking out of a coconut with a little umbrella. ‘What is he doing here?’ Charles hissed.

‘Is he stalking us on our honeymoon?’ Jake said. ‘What the fuck?’

 

It only took a short conversation with Holt to realise that he was not, in fact, stalking them. Apparently he was depressed about not becoming the commissioner, and had ended up at the same resort as them partly by coincidence, and party because of Gina’s stupid discount code.

‘What are we gonna do?’ Jake said to his new husband. ‘We can’t spend our honeymoon with our boss here!’

‘I’ve got a plan,’ Charles said, confidently. ‘Just follow my lead.’

‘With pleasure,’ said Jake. ‘I love the view.’

‘That’s good, stay with that energy!’ Charles said.

‘What?’

‘Just trust me.’

They went back to Holt.

‘I’m sorry, Captain,’ Charles said. ‘We would _love_ to hang out with you while you’re here, but me and Jake have some very important honeymoon activities to get to. We’re going to feed each other souffle, and then we’re going to take a shower together and shampoo each other’s hair, and _then_ we’re going to make tender and yet passionate love.’

‘Yep,’ said Jake, hoping he wasn’t blushing. ‘We’re gonna do all those things he said.’

‘It’s all going to be _very_ intimate,’ Charles continued. ‘And _incredibly_ arousing.’

‘Hence the lovemaking,’ Jake added. He wasn’t sure what Charles’ strategy was here, but he was willing to go with it.

‘But you’re welcome to join us tomorrow,’ Charles said. ‘We’re just going to be spending it by the pool. Isn’t that right, babe?’

‘Well,’ said Jake. ‘We might get a _little_ distracted.’

He leant down to kiss Charles, aiming for just a peck, but Charles looped his arms around Jake’s neck and kissed him fiercely. It was hot and hard, and when Charles pulled back it left Jake reeling. He couldn’t _wait_ to do all those things Charles had described.

‘And we’re obviously going to try all the local delicacies,’ Charles continued. He slipped his hand into Jake’s back pocket. ‘ _Many_ of which are aphrodisiacs. This trip’s really all about watching our relationship ripen into our married life.’

There was a moment of silence, in which Jake tried not to react to the word ‘ripen’, and instead watched Holt in an attempt to read his expression.

‘On reflection,’ Holt said, slowly. ‘I have decided that it would be in my best interests to return to Brooklyn.’

‘Oh dear,’ Charles said, cheerfully. ‘Thank Kevin for the wedding present, will you?’

‘I… will do that,’ Holt said. ‘It has been… pleasant to see you both here. Now I am going to make plans for my return.’

And, with that, he left.

‘That _worked_ ,’ said Jake, in disbelief.

Charles looked smug. ‘Everyone always says I’m gross, I figured I could use it to our advantage.’

‘I love you,’ Jake said, the words bursting out of him. They kissed again. ‘What are we doing now? It was souffle first, right?’

‘I changed my mind,’ Charles said, one hand playing with the collar of Jake’s shirt. ‘I think I want to make love to you first.’

‘Toit,’ said Jake. ‘And then we can do the other stuff, and _then_ we can have sex _again_.’

 

They were kissing before they made it into the room.

‘God, I love you,’ Jake mumbled, undoing a few more buttons of Charles’ shirt.

‘I love you, too,’ Charles said. He pushed Jake down onto the bed, straddling his hips. ‘So fucking much.’

Jake laughed. ‘I’m still not used to hearing you say that.’

Charles started unbuttoning Jake’s shirt. Jake’s hands were on Charles’ thighs, inching up underneath his shorts. ‘You might be by the end of the honeymoon.’

‘Oh, _yeah_ ,’ Jake said, as Charles got his shirt open. ‘And you deserve a reward for getting rid of Holt.’

Afterwards, they had dinner at the hotel restaurant. And they did indeed feed each other spoonfuls of desert, not caring if anyone else noticed.

They didn’t make it to the pool the next day, instead spending it in bed, luxuriating in sleep and in each other. They didn’t leave the room until the evening, when they drove out of the resort to visit a fancy restaurant that Charles had insisted they try. Afterwards they walked along the beach together, hand in hand.

On the third day of the trip, Jake was determined to go to the pool. They found it gloriously empty, and swimming quickly turned into Charles pushing Jake up against the tiled wall of the pool and kissing him.

‘I’m sure glad Holt’s not here,’ Jake murmured.

Charles kissed Jake’s neck. ‘I think if _anyone_ was here they’d get us kicked out of the pool.’

Jake used his grip on Charles’ butt to pull him closer. ‘Maybe arrested.’

‘Maybe we should go back to the room.’ Charles sucked on the base of Jake’s neck.

‘That would probably – _ah_ -be a good – hhhn, _Charles_.’

They went back to their room.

 

‘Is it possible we’ve been having _too much_ sex?’ Jake said, sprawled across the bed on the fourth day of their honeymoon. ‘My butt kinda hurts.’

‘Sorry,’ Charles said.

‘Don’t worry, it was _totes_ worth it.’

‘You could always be on top next time,’ Charles said. ‘If you want.’

Jake smirked. ‘You want me to fuck _you_ next time?’

Charles kissed him. ‘Yeah.’

‘I wanna hear you say it,’ Jake said, nuzzling into him.

‘I want you to _fuck_ me,’ Charles said, raising his eyebrows.

Jake laughed delightedly. He rolled on top of his husband, spreading chaotic kisses across his shoulder and chest. ‘I’m gonna,’ he said. ‘I’m gonna fuck you, gonna put my cock in you, gonna make you want it so fucking badly. Gonna get you saying all kinds of bad words.’

‘Yes,’ Charles said. ‘ _Please_.’

 

That evening, they drank cocktails out of coconuts – tiny umbrellas and everything. They had decided that since they were in the Caribbean they should be eating or drinking out of coconuts at any opportunity. ABC, Jake had called it – _Always Be Coconutting_.

‘Amy texted,’ Jake said. ‘Apparently Holt’s still depressed about the commissioner thing, but he’s doing okay.’

‘That’s good,’ said Charles. ‘But I’m glad he’s doing okay in New York rather than here.’

‘Oh my god, me too,’ Jake said. ‘Think of all the sex we wouldn’t have been able to have!’

‘True,’ Charles said. ‘But I meant, it’s probably good for him to be at work. If he was here dwelling on things, who knows what he’d do? Maybe he’d threaten to quit the NYPD! We’d have to tie him up or something!’

Jake laughed. ‘What?’

‘I don’t know!’ Charles said. ‘I just saw this whole scenario playing out… it was _bad_.’

Jake’s thoughts veered off in a completely different direction. He licked his lips. ‘You wanna tie someone up?’

Charles raised his eyebrows. ‘Does someone wanna _get_ tied up?’

‘Did you pack the-?’

‘Of course I did,’ Charles said. ‘Does your butt still hurt, or do you wanna…?

‘Oh, yeah,’ Jake said. ‘This B needs a C in his A.’


	21. IDK what to call this one it's more smut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> People on tumblr wanted to see power bottom Jake, and who can blame them? Rated E

Jake pushed Charles onto the bed, climbing on top of him. ‘I want you so bad,’ he mumbled, grinding himself against Charles’ developing erection.

‘You can have me,’ Charles said. ‘Anything.’

Jake let out a whimper and urgently started unbuttoning Charles’ shirt. When he got it open he ran his hands over Charles’ chest, kissed his skin, reached for the button of his pants. Charles tried to help but couldn’t keep up; Jake made quick work of his pants and tugged off his own clothes.

He kissed Charles’ chest, his stomach, his thighs, everything fast and greedy. It was overwhelming in the best possible way, Jake’s lips and tongue, the desire pouring off him. And nothing did it for Charles quite like being wanted by Jake, so he closed his eyes and gave himself over to Jake’s mouth.

His hands were firm on Charles’ hips, fingers digging in, and Charles wondered for a moment what _exactly_ Jake wanted. He knew he would be down for just about anything, whether Jake wanted to be on top for a change, or if he wanted one of those rough, face-fucking blowjobs he liked when he got riled up like this, or if –

Jake licked the head of Charles’ cock, and Charles moaned. Jake licked and kissed his way up and down his length, sloppy in his haste. ‘You’re so…’ he mumbled, and interrupted himself by licking Charles’ cock. ‘I want…’

‘What do you want?’ Charles said. He reached for Jake, touched his shoulders, pet his hair.

Jake crawled up Charles’ body, arms and legs bracketing him in, cock brushing against Charles’ stomach. ‘I want you,’ he growled, and then kissed him, biting down on Charles’ bottom lip. ‘I want your fingers inside of me, and then I want your cock.’ And then Jake was kissing him again, pressing their bodies together and rolled them over so Charles was on top.

‘Yes,’ Charles gasped, as Jake started kissing his neck. ‘Yes, you can have me.’

He leant over to the nightstand and fumbled for the lube, worked Jake open with two slicked-up fingers, kissed his hips and his straining cock. Jake pushed his hips up against Charles’ fingers, taking them deeper, gasping every time they thrust into him. Jake sat up, grabbed Charles’ hair, pulled him into a hungry kiss. Charles moaned as Jake thrust his tongue into his mouth, trying to keep up the movements of his hand.

Jake pushed him away just as suddenly as he had pulled him in. He reached for the nightstand, grabbed a condom, pushed Charles onto his back and straddled his hips. Charles slid his hands up Jake’s thighs as Jake tore the condom packet open with his teeth. Jake tossed the packet aside, rolled the condom onto him, and wrapped a hand around Charles’ cock to line it up with his entrance. The slick heat of him was so close; Charles closed his eyes in anticipation.

‘Can I-? Jake said. ‘Babe, look at me.’ Charles opened his eyes, met Jake’s intense gaze. ‘I’m not going to fast, right?’ Jake said.

‘God, Jakey, if you don’t fuck me _right now_ -’

Jake sank onto Charles’ cock, both of them groaning with pleasure. ‘That’s what I was hoping you’d say,’ Jake gasped. His eyes closed as he rolled his hips against Charles, taking him a little deeper each time. And Charles watched him, rubbed his thumbs against Jake’s hips, squeezed his butt. The tight heat of Jake around his cock felt amazing, but the way Jake responded to the whole thing was Charles’ favourite part. Jake, his eyes half-lidded with desire, his perfect lips parted, his cock hard between them.

‘You’re so pretty,’ Charles said.

Jake slowly dragged himself back up Charles’ cock, and then quickly took him in again, drawing a shaky gasp from Charles. He clutched Jake’s hips, not controlling his movements but needing to touch him as he settled into a steady rhythm again

‘Oh – oh fuck.’ Jake clenched around Charles’ cock. ‘I wanna-’ He reached for his own cock, wrapping one hand around his length and giving himself a firm stroke.

‘Let me-’ Charles said. Jake dropped his hand, moaning when Charles touched his cock.

All Charles wanted - all he _ever_ wanted - was to make Jake happy. And a lot of the time that meant pinning Jake down or tying him to the headboard, marking him and ordering him around. Fucking him, making love to him. Charles would be lying if he said he didn’t love those things, but the most important part of all of it was _Jake_. Nothing felt better than being needed by Jake, and he loved the feeling of letting Jake push him around and use him to get off.

‘I love you,’ Jake gasped.

‘Tell me,’ Charles said.

Jake opened his eyes, slowing his movements to a gentle roll of the hips. ‘And I thought _I_ was being needy.’

‘You are,’ said Charles. ‘You know I love it.’

Jake wrapped his hand around Charles’, tightening his grip. ‘Oh, yeah, like that.’

‘Oh, _Jake_ ,’ Charles groaned.

‘I love you,’ Jake said, moving faster again but keeping his eyes open. ‘Love your face, love your body, love it when your hair’s all messed up like that. Love that I get to be yours, forever. Love – _oh_ – love your cock inside me.’

Jake pushed up into Charles’ hand, and down onto his cock. Charles moaned, whimpered, held on tight to Jake’s hip. He thrust his own up to meet Jake’s movements, loving the look of extasy that passed across Jake’s face. ‘I love you,’ he said.

‘ _Charles_ ,’ Jake whined. He closed his eyes now, head thrown back as he rode Charles’ cock.

‘Come on,’ Charles said. ‘I wanna see you come.’

‘Oh, yeah.’ Jake was shaking on top of him. Charles bucked his hips up against Jake’s again, both of them moving fast and erratic. He was partly chasing his own climax, mostly trying to spur on Jake’s, trying to give him everything he could.

‘Fuck, I’m so close,’ Jake panted. Charles tugged harder on Jake’s cock. ‘I’m – oh – oh -fuck.’

Jake let out a filthy moan, clenching around Charles’ cock as come hit his chest, and that was all it took to push Charles over the edge. He groaned, shuddering as Jake continued to ride him through both of their orgasms.

Jake pulled off him, and then collapsed into a cuddle. Charles wrapped his arms around Jake, holding him on top of him as they both recovered their breath.

‘Was that what you needed?’ he murmured.

‘That was perfect,’ Jake said.

After they had cleaned up they made their way back to bed, and Jake wrapped himself around Charles. He wasn’t spooning him so much as absorbing him like kudzu vines, like he couldn’t get close enough.

‘I love you,’ he said, into the back of Charles’ hair.

Charles yawned. ‘I love you too, Jakey.’

He fell asleep with his husband’s arms surrounding him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can never figure out if my own smut is any good but I at leas think I've improved *a bit*. Why not leave a comment and tell me what you think? ;)


	22. Halloween

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Couples' Halloween costumes, featuring a lot of flirting and even more Good Omens references. Rated T

Charles’ cousins had an annual Halloween party, with compulsory costumes. The first Halloween after they started dating, they went as Sherlock and John from the BBC show. It was Jake’s idea (‘I legally changed my middle name to Sherlock!’ he told everyone, proudly) but Charles was delighted (‘I have a beige sweater that would be perfect!’).

For the next few of years after that, they had to work. The year after _that_ , they went dressed as each other. Charles looked unfairly cute in Jake’s leather jacket.

‘You should wear beige more often,’ Charles said afterwards, playing with the tie Jake was wearing.

‘You should wear plaid more often,’ Jake said, even though he was already working on taking his shirt off of Charles.

The year after that, the party was on the Saturday before Halloween and they had the evening off work, which was good because they had found a _perfect_ couple’s costume.

That was why Jake was currently standing in the living room, wearing what he was pretty sure was the tightest pair of jeans in the world. And a blazer. And a weird scarf/tie thing. Lacking a mirror, he looked at his reflection in the dark TV screen - he looked ridiculous. How did David Tennant make this outfit work?

They had been planning these costumes for months – ever since they had both got obsessed with the TV series of _Good Omens_ and Charles had started talking about the ‘homoerotic subtext’ of it.

‘Yeah, they should probably make out once they’re done saving the world,’ Jake had said. So he was pretty excited about showing these costumes off, and pretty impatient for Charles to finish getting dressed already.

Charles opened the bedroom door with a flourish, and Jake burst out laughing at the sight of him.

Brown trousers he normally wore to work. White shirt. Beige waistcoat and overcoat from the thrift store, and a beige plaid bow tie. He had stuck his hair up with a liberal amount of wax, which made him look a _little_ more like Michael Sheen and a _lot_ more like someone had been aggressively running their hands through his hair. Jake loved it.

‘Me _ow_ ,’ Charles said, his eyes raking over Jake very un-angelically. ‘I like the pants.’

‘I can’t move my legs,’ Jake said.

‘It’s worth it.’

Jake stepped closer, touched Charles’ coat, ran his hands up the lapels. ‘How do you make that outfit look so good?’ he said, his voice low. This close, he heard the hitch in Charles’ breath.

‘Would you say it’s… _miraculous_?’ Charles said.

Jake had painted his fingernails black, and he was digging it. Should he paint his nails more often? They looked especially good against the beige of Charles’ waistcoat. ‘You know what your outfit’s missing, though?’ he said.

‘What?’ Charles’ hands found Jake’s hips.

‘A flaming sword.’

‘They didn’t have any at the thrift store.’

Jake laughed. ‘Seriously, though, you’re pulling it off.’

‘So are you,’ Charles said, fingertips rubbing over Jake’s hips.

Jake put on his best (and still not great) impression of David Tennant. ‘You think so, Angel?’ He took a moment to savour Charles’ sharp intake of breath, and then said in his normal voice, ‘Because I think I just look like a guy wearing really uncomfortable pants.

Charles gave him a look that was downright wicked. ‘Well, I think you look _very nice_.’

Jake pushed him up against the wall, and Charles grinned delightedly.

‘I’m not _nice_ ,’ Jake growled.

‘Prove it,’ Charles whispered.

Jake kissed him hard, pressing into him. Charles tilted his face up, kissed him eagerly, hands wandering across Jake’s body. Jake bit down on Charles’ bottom lip, sucked it into his mouth. He had to admit, Charles’ outfit had been doing things to him.

When he pulled back, Charles’ eyes were closed, his lips parted. Jake kissed his way across his jaw, down his neck to the collar of his shirt.

‘I don’t know,’ Charles mused. ‘Feels pretty nice to me.’

Jake kissed him again, rolled his hips against Charles. Somehow, his jeans were even tighter than when he had put them on.

‘We should stop,’ Charles said, breathlessly.

Jake pulled back and smirked. ‘Am I _going too fast_ for you?’

‘You’re making us _late_ ,’ Charles said. ‘ _And_ you’re going to crumple my outfit.’

‘ _Who care_?’ Jake whined, but he backed off enough that he wasn’t pressing Charles against the wall.

‘Don’t you want to see all my cousins’ costumes?’ Charles said, innocently.

‘I’d rather be here with you.’

‘Come on.’ Charles retrieved Jake’s Crowley-style sunglasses from the kitchen counter and passed them to him. ‘Let’s go, and if you get bored you can think about me fucking you in these outfits when we get home.’

‘I’m looking forward to it, Angel,’ Jake said, a little hoarsely.

Charles looked very pleased with himself as he straightened his bow tie. ‘I like this nickname thing,’ he said, and then added, ‘My dear boy.’

Jake kissed him, quickly and chastely this time. ‘Me too.’


End file.
